Ice Cat
by Muslix
Summary: What if you found out that the family you had wasn't really your family at all? What if your mother was murdered, and your father was the culprit? What if you had family that you didn't even know you had? Icepaw does...I suck at summaries. :p
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, sadly…**

**Authors note: Well, this is officially my first story. I had just read the Warriors series and became obsessed with it (still am) and I decided to write a fan fic about it. For the allegiances I am just going to write down the cats of Moonclan, because they are the main clan and I feel lazy :p Well, here we go! (Ps. don't forget to review!)**

Allegiances

MoonClan

Leader:

Jadestar-pretty tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws. Her eyes are green.

Deputy:

Skywing-big fluffy white tom with a ginger hood and tail.

Medicine Cat:

Cedarpelt-scrawny old ginger tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Dirtfur-dark brown tom.

Dustcloud-light brown tabby she-cat.

Longleg-tortoiseshell tom with long, spindly legs.

Tanfur-handsome Siamese tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Palmheart-pretty golden she-cat.

Flowerheart-elderly golden she-cat with dark brown spots.

Apprentices:

Icepaw-fluffy white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Rabbitpaw-small fawn colored tom.

Blackpaw- big black tom with a white chest and paws.

Mistpaw-pretty grey she-cat.

Elders:

Redface-calico tom

Whitebelly- grey tom with a white chest and underbelly.

Snowpelt-white she-cat.

**Authors note: Just so you're not left hanging, the other clans are called FireClan, IceClan, and WaterClan. I hope you enjoy the story!!-Jadeclaw**


	2. Prologue

**Authors note: Okay here's the first chappie. It's very tragic…and kind of bloody…and it will leave you hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors okay? Gosh….**

Prologue

A lithe black cat bounded through the bushes, slipping silently through golden bracken fronds, eyes glinting in fear. He darted into the FireClan camp, and made his way towards the thicket that was the medicine cat's den.

"Silvershadow!" he hissed. A pretty silver she-cat lifted her head.

"Blackheart, what is it?" she murmured sleepily. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Silentwater's kits are coming, and its going all wrong!" Blackheart mewed in distress. Silvershadow blinked in confusion.  
"But Silentwater is the MoonClan medicine cat." she pointed out.

"I know." mewed the black tom pleadingly. "I-I don't want her to die." he paused. "I love her." He hung his head in shame and waited for the medicine cat's harsh words.

"What!" Silvershadow hissed, her eyes wide in shock. "Blackheart, these are your kits?" Blackheart met her icy glare shamefully.

"Blackheart, how could you fall in love with a MoonClan cat, let alone a medicine cat? You are the FireClan deputy!" Silvershadow growled.

Blackheart didn't seem affected by his medicine cat's threatening growl.

"Two kits have already come. They are both dead." Blackheart caterwauled pitifully. "Please Silvershadow, I love her and I can't let her die." Silvershadow closed her eyes.

"Fine." she mewed finally. "I will help her. But not for you." she added, glaring at him reproachfully. Her eyes softened. "But for the kits, and for the mother."

The silver she-cat darted into the back of her den, her green eyes glinting as she gathered her supplies. She came back with a mouth full of poppy seeds and other herbs.

"I am ready." mewed the young medicine cat quietly. "Show me the way." Blackheart flicked his tail in silent thanks.

The two cats dashed through the bushes, crushing the delicate new-leaf grass that seemed to have sprung up overnight. The cats entered a clearing, where a shaft of silver moonlight lit up the fur of a beautiful pure white cat. Her belly was heavy with kits, and her pelt spiky with dried blood. She lifted her head to gaze weakly at the arrivals. Her warm blue eyes sparkled with uncertainty, anxiety, and hope.

"Blackheart…" she called weakly. The black tom bounded towards his mate and pressed his nose reassuringly against her soft flank.

"It's going to be okay Silentwater. I have brought help." he mewed, comforting the distraught she-cat.

Silvershadow padded around to Silentwater's rump and pressed a small silver paw against her flank.

"Calm down. Deep breaths." she instructed softly. "A kit is coming." Silentwater closed her eyes as her body stiffened. A yowl of pain escaped her.

"It's a black tom!" mewed Blackheart as the kit appeared. "He's beautiful, he looks just like me!" Silentwater let out a purr, despite the pain she was in. Silvershadow held up the kit.  
"He's alive!" mewed Silvershadow. She took the black kit by the scruff to show it to Silentwater.

"Nightkit." croaked Silentwater. Silvershadow gave the small tom to Blackheart, who began licking the little kit vigorously.

Silentwater choked as she went into another violent spasm. She fell silent again, her breathing shallow and labored.

"Another kit Silentwater." mewed Silvershadow. "A grey she-cat. But she is dead." Blackheart hissed in dismay.

"No!" he yowled. "Silentwater, one healthy kit. Just one!" Silentwater blinked.

"Just one?" she mewed quietly. "But I thought-" she broke off as she had another spasm.  
"One more kit is coming!" yowled Silvershadow. Silentwater suddenly started yowling, her pain-filled screams filling the forest. The beautiful she-cat clawed at her mate's side, her eyes filled with agony and fear.

"No!" she yowled. "Blackheart! Help me!"

She fell silent, her eyes closed, her breathing irregular and shallow.

"The kit! The kit's alive!" yowled Silvershadow. Silentwater coughed, a bit of blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Blackheart licked her ruffled fur, and then turned to see Silvershadow, who was holding the last kit by the scruff. The black tom's breath caught in his throat. The kit was a splitting image of her mother, from her soft snowy white pelt, to her icy blue eyes.

"Her eyes are open!" gasped Blackheart.

"Yes," mewed Silvershadow. "It is very rare for a kit to be born with it's eyes open, but when they are, you know that they have been blessed by StarClan." the medicine cat closed her eyes, suddenly looking older then she was.

"This kit has a long path in front of her." she murmured. "Filled with hate, sorrow, and secrets." Blackheart gazed at her in awe, knowing that she was receiving this message from StarClan. A sudden yowl broke the silence.

"Silentwater!" yowled Blackheart. He rushed over to the beautiful white she-cat's side.

"Silentwater! What's wrong?" he mewed.

"Show me my kit." the she-cat murmured. The reply was weak, barely above a whisper. Silvershadow hurried over with the white kit clutched in her jaws. Silentwater's expression softened to a peaceful, whimsical look.

"She looks like me…" she murmured.

"She's beautiful." mewed Blackheart emotionally.

"Icekit."

"What?" mewed Blackheart, moving closer to hear his love's words.

"Icekit." the she-cat murmured her eyes full of love. She coughed, and her breathing stopped momentarily. She lifted her head with her last bit of strength, and touched her nose to Blackheart's.

"I love you." she murmured.

"No!" yowled Blackheart. "Save her Silvershadow!"

"There is nothing more I can do." replied the medicine cat sadly. "She is in the hands of StarClan now." Slowly, the breaths of the beautiful white cat ceased.

"No!" yowled Blackheart, as he buried his proud head in her soft fur.

"No…Silentwater…" he murmured silently.

Silvershadow picked up Nightkit and Icekit. She knew that one belonged to each clan.

"Blackheart?" she mewed softly.  
"I loved her, and you didn't help her!" yowled the distraught tom. Silvershadow hissed.

"I couldn't save her, and you know that as well. At least you still have the kits." she growled. Blackheart dipped his head.

"I know," he mewed quietly. "I'm sorry, Silvershadow." he gazed lovingly at the two kits. Silvershadow met his gaze steadily.

"I'm very sorry, Blackheart." she mewed. She then turned and padded off into the forest.

Blackheart sat vigil, a single tear rolling down his cheek. The sound of quick footsteps through the grass alerted the FireClan deputy. He gazed around the clearing, his ears pricked. The bracken fronds parted, emitting a MoonClan patrol. The eyes of shocked cats met Blackheart's, and then a single yowl pierced the night.  
"Silentwater!"

**How was that? Poor Silentwater…I really liked her! But oh well, she had to die. : ( **

**Next Chapter should be up soon. Please review me!! I don't care for flames, but I think I can handle some constructive criticism. CHEESE!-Jadeclaw**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors…and I never will…**

**Okay!!!Heres the second chapter! I hope you are enjoying this. The next chapter has some forshadowing…Im not telling you for what though…**

Chapter 1

"Alright Rabbitkit, you can be FireClan's leader, Sandstar. I'm Jadestar." mewed a pure white kit. The other kit, a soft fawn colored tom, shifted his weight from side to side.

"Icekit, you always get to be Jadestar!" he growled, referring to their clan leader.

"Do you really want to be a she-cat?" mewed Icekit teasingly.  
"No!" growled Rabbitkit defensively. "Fine. I'll be Sandstar." He wiggled his haunches and pounced on Icekit with tiny needle sharp claws unsheathed.

"Feel my claws, Jadestar!" he yowled in a dignified battle cry.

"Never! This territory belongs to MoonClan!" yowled Icekit. She threw herself at Rabbitkit, meeting him in mid-air and bowling them both over to one side. The dust cleared to reveal a violent tussle of two writhing cats.

"Yrowowowow!" yowled Rabbitkit. "Keep your claws sheathed, will ya?"

"Wuss." growled Icekit playfully. She batted his head with a sheathed paw.

"Icekit! Rabbitkit!" a golden she-cat entered the nursery area, carrying a plump vole.

"Mommy!" yowled Rabbitkit. He bounded up to Icekit and Rabbitkit's mother, Palmheart. Icekit began to wash her dusty chest.

"Come, Icekit. I brought fresh kill for us." mewed Palmheart.

"Took you long enough." mewed Icekit stubbornly.

"That's enough! Come over here and eat!" Palmheart growled.

"Who died and elected you leader?"

Palmheart sighed. Icekit triumphantly took her share of the mouse. Palmheart spoke up again.

"Jadestar would like a word with the two of you in her den-"

"This isn't about the rock and the mouse and the elders den, is it?" mewed Icekit fearfully.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

Rolling her eyes, Palmheart continued.

"She thinks it's about time for you to be apprenticed." she mewed.

"Oh great StarClan! Really?" yowled Icekit.

"I-" came the quiet voice of Rabbitkit. Palmheart looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes soft.

"I've decided not to be a warrior." continued Rabbitkit. "I…I want to be a medicine cat." Palmheart stared at him for a second.

"Alright." she said finally. "I'll have a word with Jadestar." She gave Rabbitkit's forehead a lick, and then hurried out of the clearing. Rabbitkit spoke.

"I'll bet Blackkit will be getting a mentor too, I mean-"

"Why do you want to be a medicine cat?" questioned Icekit. She couldn't understand why her brother would give up the life of a warrior to care for sick cats. She certainly would not enjoy that.

Rabbitkit stared around uncertainly, not meeting Icekit's eyes.

"I just don't think it's the right path for me." he mewed quietly. "I have always been interested in roots and stuff."

"Okay." satisfied, Icekit left the den and entered the main clearing.

"Hey Tanfur!" Icekit called. A young Siamese tom padded over to her.

"Hey Icekit!" he mewed. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be an apprentice tonight!" Icekit meowed happily. "Maybe you could be my mentor…" Tanfur smiled at the little she-cat.

"That's for Jadestar to decide." he chuckled. "Well, I have to go on patrol." He pushed his strong head against Icekit's flank, almost making her fall over.

"Goodbye Mousebrain!" he mewed as he made his way across the clearing.

"Foxdung!" hissed Icekit in a friendly way, watching as her friend trotted toward another group of warriors; Skywing, the clan deputy and her father, a large white tom with a ginger tail and hood, and Dirtfur, an older dark brown tabby tom.

Icekit entered Jadestar's den, and saw the pretty tabby she-cat talking to Palmheart. As her mother left the den, she touched her tail to Icekits flank.

"Hello Icekit." mewed Jadestar. "Today you are six moons old."

"No kidding." mewed Icekit sarcastically. Jadestar blinked and went on.

"Tonight we will hold your apprentice ceremony." she continued.

Icekit rolled her blue eyes. Her so called leader was not telling her anything new.

"No kidding." she repeated. Jadestar stared blankly at her.

"Well, since you already seem to know everything," she mewed, "You can go back to what you were doing before."

Icekit's eyes brightened.

"Okay." she mewed. "Thanks Jadestar!"

As Icekit left the den, she felt her fur tingle. She was going to be an apprentice!

**Haha how did you like my first chapter? Yah, Icekit's a brat, but she gets better. Right now I am listening to "Wings of a Butterfly" by HIM, who I do not own either. (Darn!) Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Yum…I'm eating a lemon bar. It's good. But I inhaled some powdered sugar and now I'm choking. This is not good. Anyway, this chapter is from Rabbitkit's pov!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors…not yet.**

Chapter 2

Rabbitkit smiled as he watched his sister and Tanfur. It was unmistakable why they were such good friends. The thought that lingered came to mind: how could Icekit and I be so different? Rabbitkit was so quiet, calm, and polite-whereas Icekit was exactly the opposite; loud, excited, rude, and nosy. His father's words entered his mind. "She takes after her mother." Rabbitkit couldn't make sense of the phrase. His father, Skywing, and his mother, Palmheart, reminded him nothing of Icekit.  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Jadestar calling. Forgetting all about what was troubling him, Rabbitkit hastily licked his soft brown fur into place, and hurried toward the Highrock. Icekit was already sitting in front of the crowd, her fluffy white chest puffed out and her glossy pelt groomed until it sparked in the moonlight. Rabbitkit nervously took a seat beside his confident sister. Jadestar stepped into the clearing, followed by Skywing, who had just gotten back from patrol. He surveyed his kits with a proud gleam in his blue and amber eyes.  
Jadestar stopped to have a quick word with Cedarpelt, the dark ginger tom who was the medicine cat. Cedarpelt nodded and padded side by side with Jadestar as the reached the Highrock. Cedarpelt sat down at the bottom and surveyed the crowd with his wide amber eyes.

Blackkit had arrived as well. He was a black tom with a creamy white chest and paws. He smiled at Flowerheart, his mother, and sat down beside Icekit.

Jadestar leapt onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." she yowled. The few cats that weren't already there slipped out of the dens, and gathered on the outskirts of the crowed.

"Today we are proud to accept three new apprentices into MoonClan. Who wants to go first?" mewed Jadestar. Icekit stepped forward eagerly. Jadestar stared blankly at her.

"Icekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Icepaw." Jadestar yowled. Icepaw raised her head proudly.

"Icepaw, your mentor will be Tanfur." Jadestar concluded. Icepaw joyfully bounded up to Tanfur and touched her nose to his. He whispered something to her, and she bounded back to her spot.

"Blackkit, from now on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Blackpaw." yowled Jadestar. "Blackpaw, I shall mentor you." Blackpaw's face registered nothing but shock. His mouth gaped open as he dipped his head respectfully to his leader. He then trotted back to sit next to Icepaw. Rabbitkit anxiously stepped forward, his legs trembling with anticipation.

"Cats of MoonClan." yowled Jadestar. "The time has come to train another medicine cat apprentice. Rabbitkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and care only for your clan? You will also be forbidden to take a mate. Is this what you wish?"

Rabbitkit dipped his head. His heart was beating faster then the fastest rabbit, the spirits of his warrior ancestors watching him from the stars.

"Yes." he mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from now until you have been given your full medicine cat powers, you shall be known as Rabbitpaw. Cedarpelt will teach you the ways of the medicine cat." Rabbitpaw stepped forward to touch noses with the ginger tom.

The rest of the clan began chanting the new apprentices' names. They gathered around the three young cats, cheering for them and welcoming them to the clan life.

A dark grey she-cat trotted up to the cats. Rabbitpaw remembered that her name was Mistpaw, the only apprentice until now.

"Congratulations!" she mewed happily. "Now I'm not the only apprentice in the den anymore." She gazed at them with happiness in her wide eyes.

"Come on, it's late, lets get some sleep." the pretty she-cat led the way to a shadowy clump of bracken. She squeezed through the brambles and disappeared into the den. Icepaw and Blackpaw followed her. Mistpaw stuck her head out through the entrance of the den.

"Are you coming Rabbitpaw?" she mewed. "Oh, that's right; you sleep in the medicine cat den. Oh well, goodnight!" her head disappeared into the den.

Rabbitpaw made his way across the clearing. He entered the lichen-draped medicine cat den. Cedarpelt was already in there. The old tom lifted his head and blinked in greeting. He flicked his tail toward the corner, and Rabbitpaw saw that there was a small nest. Rabbitpaw tucked his paws under his chin and fell asleep.

**How was that? Its like 8:48 in the morning right now and I'm freezing cold! Haha its prolly like, 60degrees right now haha. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Mkay heres the third chappie. Icepaw rules!! Oh and I'm eating breakfast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors..and I cant think of anything frighteningly clever to say. Darn.**

Chapter 3

Icepaw was the first one awake the next morning. Blinking to clear the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched and yawned. _My first day of training!_ Icepaw jumped out of her nest, careful not to wake the others. She rasped her tounge quickly over her dusty coat, untangling her fur, and yawned once again.

Icepaw sat outside, letting the first rays of sun warm her pelt. She wondered what Rabbitpaw was doing that very second. Probably sleeping, she thought with a purr.

A smile lit up Icepaw's face as she spied Tanfur, padding out of the warriors den and stretching his long, muscular legs in turn.

"Early waker too, huh?" he mewed as he saw her. Icepaw felt her paws tingle at his sight.

"When are we going to start training?" she mewed excitedly, dancing around like an excited kit. She stopped, as she felt her face turn red. Tanfur purred in amusement.

"Now, I would hope," he purred. "Unless you have some other dance you would like to perform."

Icepaw snickered, batting the older warrior over the head. She walked to the entrance of the camp, and stopped.

"Are you coming, or what?" Icepaw watched as Tanfur caught up to her and took the lead.

"Today I think that we will hunt until Mistpaw and Longleg wake up, and then we'll check the borders." mewed Tanfur. "That should give me a while to evaluate your hunting skills."

"Okay." she mewed. Tanfur smiled at her.

"Alright, now try to copy this crouch." she mewed. Flicking his black-tipped tail, he dropped into a low crouch, tail held stiffly behind him, ears pointed forward. He then crept forward, belly fur barely skimming the ground. He stopped and sat down.

"You try." he mewed.

Icepaw nodded, desperate to prove herself to the older warrior. She dropped instinctively into a hunter's crouch. She held her tail straight out behind her, trying with all her power to stay balanced. The sound of Tanfur's laughter brought her attention back to him.

"What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"You have a leaf caught in your tail." Tanfur mewed, his eyes full of laughter.

"Shut up Mousedung!" hissed Icepaw, hastily trying to pick the leaf out with her teeth.

"Anyway, its sopposed to be there." she mewed. "I put it there this morning."

"Is that so?" Tanfur mewed.

"Yes." Icepaw growled.

"Then why are you taking it out?"

Icepaw stopped licking herself to glare at Tanfur. Toms could be so ignorant!

"It got distracting, okay?" Icepaw finished. She continued licking her bushy tail self consciously. There was an awkward pause of silence.

"So…when are Longleg and Mistpaw going to get here." Icepaw mewed, trying to start a conversation.

"They should be here any minute, I hope." Tanfur mewed. Icepaw hoped so. It was a bit awkward being alone in the forest with Tanfur.

"Longleg! Mistpaw!" Tanfur yowled. "Over here!" Icepaw was glad to see Longleg, a tortoiseshell tom, and her friend Mistpaw.

"Hi Icepaw!" mewed Mistpaw.

"Hellow Mistpaw, Longleg." greeted Icepaw politely. "What in the name of StarClan took you so long!" Longleg flicked his tail, as if brushing away the insult.

"Not everyone wakes up as early as you two." he replied. "So the plan was to take them around the border, right Tanfur?"

"But I already know the borders!" mewed Icepaw.

"I know you do Icepaw." mewed Tanfur. "But we need to teach them to Longleg and Mistpaw. They have issues sometimes." he added in a whisper to his apprentice. Icepaw smiled as she gazed into Tanfur's green eyes. Tanfur blinked and walked ahead with Longleg.

"You certainly know the right things to say." Longleg chuckled softly to Tanfur.

"Shut up Foxdung!" yowled Icepaw. Longleg shut up. Tanfur smiled amusedly back at Icepaw. The white apprentice felt her face become warm.

"Alright, we've reached the border of MoonClan and IceClan." mewed Tanfur after a while.

"Yuck!" hissed Mistpaw, wrinkling her nose. "It smells horrible!"

"It smells like you, Tanfur!" joked Icepaw, batting him on the head with a sheathed paw. Tanfur hissed playfully, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground.

The two cats rolled around in the leaves, until Tanfur managed to pin the squirming apprentice down.

"Wow." he mewed breathlessly, batting her with his paw. "You're going to make a great warrior someday." He seemed embarrassed as he realized that Longleg and Mistpaw where still sitting there, staring at them.

"Okay, once everyone has stopped acting like kits, lets get a move on." growled Longleg. "Come on, lets show you all the borders of FireClan and WaterClan…"

**So what do you think so far? Hehehehehehe…**

**Review me please!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey! I just want to thank all the peoples that reviewed me! You are the reason that I keep writing this. I'm glad everyone loves my story so much! Also, I might just write a separate story about the romance between Silentwater and Blackheart, so if you like the idea, tell me through reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I **_**own **_**you! OOOOH BURN!! Ur gonna need some ice for that one! Okay that was lame.**

**Jadeclaw**

Chapter 4

"That's Burdock root..um..good for rat bites, and um..that's poppy seeds..for..uh..oh!" mewed Rabbitpaw, "It calms you down and lets you sleep peacefully!" Cedarpelt nodded, impressed.

"Good job Rabbitpaw!" the old tom rasped. "You will make a great medicine cat after me." He glanced outside.

"Its getting late." he mewed. "You should go and eat." he pushed Rabbitpaw up with his head. Rabbitpaw let the old tom stand up and exit the den, before padding outside himself.

The clear evening light almost blinded him; he had been in the dark medicine cat den all day. He spied Icepaw entering the camp with Tanfur, Longleg, and Mistpaw. He bounded over to his sister, and touched noses with her.

"How was you day?" he mewed.

"It was fantastic! You?" Icepaw purred.

"I learned a whole bunch of new stuff!" Rabbitpaw mewed. "It was great!"

"You two better get something to eat." mewed Tanfur. Icepaw purred and bounded toward the fresh kill pile, motioning with her tail for Rabbitpaw to follow her.

Mistpaw followed the two cats toward the fresh kill pile. She chose a plump robin and waited for Rabbitpaw.

Glad he had made a friend, Rabbitpaw chose a small mouse and padded over to where Icepaw and Blackpaw were chatting over their mice.

"Now all that I'm saying is that Blackfoot would be a cruddy name for you." the white apprentice was saying.

"Okay, we can illiminate that one then…" murmered Blackpaw.

"I know the perfect name!" mewed Icepaw joyfully. "Blackflower!"

"I don't think so…" mewed Blackpaw. Rabbitpaw smiled.

"Trying to gues your warrior names?" it was Skywing, the clan deputy.

Mistpaw sat up.

"Who's going to the gathering tonight?" she asked hopefully. Rabbitpaw had completely forgotten about the gathering. Skywing smiled.

"Jadestar will anounce that soon enough." he meowed. "In fact, I think I hear her calling now." he led the apprentices out of the hollow and into the clearing. Jadestar was sitting poised on the Highrock, waiting for the rest of MoonClan to arrive.

"As you may know, tonight is the gathering, and I will take these cats," yowled the tabby she-cat. "Skywing, Cedarpelt, Dustcloud, Tanfur, Icepaw, Mistpaw, Whitebelly, and Snowpelt."

Dissapointed that he wasn't chosen to go to the gathering, Rabbitpaw found Blackpaw. Icepaw trotted up to the two toms.

"Don't worry," she mewed. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning." she touched noses with Rabbitpaw, then Blackpaw, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Bye guys!" she mewed over her shoulder as she hurried off to find Mispaw. Rabbitpaw looked over to see Blackpaw staring absent-mindedly after Icepaw.

"You like her, don't you?" Rabbitpaw mewed. Blackpaw jumped about a foot in the air.

"What makes you think that?" he mewed nervously. Rabbitpaw blinked.

"Oh alright." Blackpaw murmered. "Do you think she likes me?" he added hopefully.

Rabbitpaw didn't know how to answer. He had his suspisions about Tanfur, but it seemed as if his sister had been spending a lot of time with the black apprentice.

"I guess…"

"Great!" mewed Blackpaw excitedly.

"Cedarpelt says hes going to take me to the Moonpool soon, to share my first dreams with StarClan." Rabbitpaw mewed, trying to change the subject. He felt strange discussing his sister with a love-struck tom.

"That's cool Rabbitpaw." mewed Blackpaw. He didn't seem half interested. "Maybe I should stay awake until she gets back, you know, she'll know that I care for her…" Rabbitpaw was already padding away, watching the black and white tom with horror. The only cats left in the camp were Dirtfur, Longleg, Palmheart, Redface, Flowerheart, Blackpaw, and him. So he was pretty much stuck with the apprentice for the rest of the night. He decided to visit the two remaining elders, Radeface and Flowerheart. Flowerheart, Blackpaw's mother, had just recently joined the elders.

He bounded over to the small clearing where the two older cats sat. Flowerheart was chatting with Dirtfur, a dark brown tom who was not one of the elders. Redface, a calico tom, was sleeping peacefully a little while off.

"Hello, Rabbitkit!" mewed Flowerheart. Rabbitpaw smiled at the old she-cat.

"Actually, Flowerheart, my name is Rabbitpaw now." he mewed gently.

"Oh yes, I remember now." rasped Flowerheart. "I'm sorry Rabbitpaw, I must be losing my memory." Dirtfur stood up and shook his pelt.

"I'm going to wake up Redface." he mewed. "He hasn't eaten all day." Rabbitpaw saw the tom's eyes were clouded with worry, and he remembered that Redface was Dirtfur's father.

Rabbitpaw wished that he could have gone to the gathering. He decided to ask Flowerheart if she had a story for him, to take his mind off of it.

"Flowerheart?" he mewed. Flowerheart lifted her head.

"Yes Rabbitpaw?" she answered.

"I was wondering if you had a story for me." Flowerheart looked thoughtfull.

"Oh!" she mewed. "Let me tell you about the time that Jadestar, no, Jadepaw, got herself treed by a badger…"

**Okay everyone! Uh…well, how did you like that chappie? I have lots of good ideas for the future of the story…heheheheheheheh.**

**Jadeclaw**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, I want to thank Softkit, ****mysterys****, Peachfoot, and Rabbitstorm for commenting me! Your reviews are appreciated! Im eating yogurt, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and I have a strange urge to use a yo momma joke but I'm resisting.**

Chapter 5

Icepaw could hardly contain herself. Her first gathering! Icepaw looked to see Tanfur talking with Dustcloud, and felt a wave of jealousy for no apparent reason. Mistpaw padded to Icepaw's side.

"Do you like Tanfur?" she mewed. Icepaw turned her head quickly to look at the she-cat.

"Well yes." she mewed. "We've been great friends since I was born…" Mistpaw purred.

"No, Icepaw!" she mewed. "Not in that way! I mean in the way that when you are a warrior, you would carry his kits!" Icepaw almost choked on the air that she was breathing. Carry Tanfur's kits?

"Uh…"

"Well don't even think about it!" scoffed Mistpaw, her eyes wide with shock. "He's way to old for you!" Icepaw stared at her paws as a wave of anger engulfed her. She blinked.

"I mean, he was made a warrior a short time after you were born! He'd be much better off with somebody his age, like-" the last words came as a frightened yowl and Icepaw bravely attacked her.

"She-cat fight! She-cat fight!" yowled Tanfur gleefully. Skywing came bounding through the crowd.

"Cut it out!" he yowled.

Icepaw raked her needle sharp claws down the side of Mistpaw's face, making her hiss in pain. All of the sudden, Icepaw felt a strong, sheathed paw whack against the side of her face, making her see stars. She fell back, snarling. Mistpaw looked like she had been whacked too.

"Can somebody please tell me what this is all about?" it was Jadestar. Icepaw shot a pleading look at Mistpaw. _Please! No! _the look said.

Mistpaw shot her a look full of smugness.

"Actually," she began, "I was telling Icepaw that Tanfur is way to old for her, and she got really mad and attacked me." Icepaw looked down at her paws, the tips of her ears turning red. Her face felt hot and she wanted nothing more then to snuggle up next to Rabbitpaw and Palmheart and forget all of this. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tanfur, and was surprised to see that he seemed as embarrassed as she.

Jadestar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Oh." she mewed. "Well, um…lets get on to the gathering." she slipped into the trees, the rest of the clan following her silently. Icepaw noticed with a jolt that she was alone in the clearing with Tanfur. A small breeze picked up, carrying a couple of leaves with it.

"Leaf fall will be starting soon." mewed Tanfur in a high voice that was not his own.

"Yah." Icepaw mewed.

"We should catch up to the rest of the clan." mewed Tanfur, flicking his tail towards the forest. "You first."

Icepaw smiled at her friend. As she walked past him, he pressed his head to her flank. A tingle went up Icepaw's spine as his head brushed against her rump. She felt warm, and yet, she shivered. She turned her head and met Tanfur's green gaze. He touched her nose softly, breathing in her scent. Icepaw turned away and trotted through the forest, aware of Tanfur moving behind her.

The two cats caught up with the rest of the clan. Jadestar had paused momentarily on a hill, over-looking a large clearing. Cats where milling around, greeting each other. Icepaw's eyes were wide. There were more cats then she had ever seen in her life. She could distinguish Clan leaders, the cats she had heard about in legends! She saw the pale ginger fur of Sandstar, the leader of FireClan. The tom was talking to a beautiful black she-cat, who was Ravenstar, leader of IceClan. And then there was the gigantic brown tabby, Mountainstar, or WaterClan.

Jadestar yowled and the cats of MoonClan crashed through the underbrush and into the clearing. Icepaw spotted a group of she-cat apprentices and decided to go join them.

The first cat that caught Icepaw's eye was a pretty golden she-cat with a white muzzle and paws. Her ears were tipped with black, as was her tail. Icepaw trotted up and sat by her.

"Hey." she mewed. "I'm Icepaw, of MoonClan. The golden she-cat turned to her.

"Hey Icepaw." she meowed. "I'm Flowerpaw, FireClan, this is my friend, Greenopaw, also FireClan." Flowerpaw nodded to Greenpaw, who was a pretty tabby with bright green eyes.

"Hey." she mewed. Icepaw nodded in greeting. A dark ginger, long haired she-cat stepped forward.

"I'm Applepaw." she murmered. "IceClan."

"I'm Whitepaw." said a small, wirey, tan she-cat with white paws. "I'm from WaterClan." a pretty white she-cat with grey patches stepped forward. She had wide, electric blue eyes.

"I'm Ghostpaw." she mewed. "Also WaterClan."

"Hellow everyone." mewed Icepaw. She was overwhelmed by everyone. But atleast they were friendly.

"Wheres that other she-cat apprentice that was with you, Mistpaw?" mewed Applepaw. Icepaw growled.

"I hate her." mewed Ghostpaw loudly. Icepaw felt a wave of affection for her newfound friends, especially Ghostpaw.

"She's so bossy!" hissed Flowerpaw.

"And shes always telling us why she should be a warrior and stuff." added Greenpaw.

"Anyway," mewed Whitepaw matter-of factly, "We were just gossiping about the toms we fancy. Care to join?"

"Sure guys." mewed Icepaw. She was happy to be accepted by the other apprentices.

"Well I for one think Nightpaw is absolutely handsome." mewed Flowerpaw in a hushed voice.

"Which one's Nightpaw?" mewed Icepaw curiously. Flowerpaw smiled dreamily.

"Hes the black tom over there, blue eyes, pelt about your length…" she whispered, nodding in the direction of a handsome black tom. He was talking with the other tom apprentices.

"He's cute." mewed Icepaw.

"Well Icepaw?" mewed Ghostpaw eagerly. Icepaw stared at her.

"What?"

"Which apprentice do you like?" Ghostpaw meowed.

"Well…" Icepaw felt her eyes swivle so that she was gazing at Tanfur. Flowerpaw followed her gaze.

"Tanfur?" she mewed. "Boy, you certainly have a taste for older toms!" Icepaw glared at her.

"Shut up." she growled.

"Well, its not that I'm saying that anything's wrong with that, Icepaw." mewed Flowerpaw. "Greenpaw's like that too. She's had her eyes on Wolfwhisker, one of our younger warriors, ever since she was apprenticed." Greenpaw blushed.

"He's the big gray tom over there." she mewed quietly in the direction of a large, handsome, fluffy solid grey tom. He was talking to Tanfur.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Icepaw." mewed Flowerpaw. "Tanfur is rather good looking." she added in a purr. Icepaw turned to her.

"No, I'm sorry." she mewed. "It's just that there was this incedent with Mistpaw about Tanfur on the way here." Icepaw told the she-cats about the fight.

"Then Tanfur yelled 'she-cat fight! She-cat fight!' and Mistpaw told everyone." she finished. Applepaw's eyes were wide as the moon.

"Was he nice about it?" she asked. Icepaw felt her whiskers twitch.

"Well, yes…and then he…"

"And then he what?!" mewed Ghostpaw. Icepaw blushed.

"And then, well, he pressed is face into my flank as I walked passed him." she mewed. "I turned to face him and our eyes kind of locked, and then he touched my nose." she finished, her face feeling hot. She smiled sheepishly.

"Lucky you!"

"Wolfwhisker would have never done that to me!"

"He definitely likes you." mewed Ghostpaw. Icepaw blushed.

"No he doesn't…"

"Well, that gives us one more reason to hate Mistpaw." grumbled Applepaw. "Speak of StarClan, here she comes now…" Mistpaw was heading in her direction.

"Hellow everybody!" she mewed. She glared at Icepaw. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up." mewed Icepaw, before Mistpaw could say anything. The other apprentices laughed. Mistpaw shot Icepaw a look full of pure hatred. Icepaw was beginning to enjoy herself. Mistpaw started to speak again.

"Go away." mewed Icepaw. Her friends burst out laughing again. Mistpaw turned tail and flounced away, nose held high.

"Holy StarClan!" mewed Flowerpaw. "You simply have to meet Nightpaw!"

"Why?" mewed Icepaw.

"Because the two of you are exactly alike!" Flowerpaw turned and headed toward the black tom.

"Nightpaw, this is Icepaw of MoonClan." mewed Flowerpaw.

"Hello Icepaw." the black tom mewed.

"Hello." Icepaw mewed. Somehow, this tom seemed familiar. "Have I met you before, somewhere?" she added curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Nightpaw meowed.

"Oh! Come on Icepaw," mewed Flowerpaw. "I think the leaders are about to start the gathering." she flicked her tail, motioning for the other apprentices to follwer her as she made her way toward the great rock.

The leaders had made their way toward the rock, and now they yowled, and the gathering began.

**How was that? I am really starting to enjoy Icepaw and Tanfur. They are so cute! Anyway…See yah.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I don't own anything really…**

**Hey its Jadeclaw! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I was working on some pre-written chapters. Just to let you know, the fiction about the romance between Blackheart and Silentwater is up, so if you want to read that I would love you forever. Don't forget to review!**

**Jadeclaw**

Chapter 6

Rabbitpaw wandered around the MoonClan camp for a while. There was nothing to do now that everyone was away at the gathering. Rabbitpaw decided to go practice his hunting skills. Though he was a medicine cat, during the cold leaf-bare, his clan would need as much food as possible

As Rabbitpaw entered the forest, he parted his jaws to drink in the scent of prey. He could smell a mouse, near, in the bushes. Rabbitpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, and stalked quietly toward the mouse. It was such easy prey, the way it moved about. Rabbitpaw saw the mouse move. He pounced, and killed it with a swift bite. As he stood up, the mouse clamped in his strong jaws, he heard a noise in the bracken.

It was too big to be prey, to small to be a badger or a fox. It smelled remotely of cat, though Rabbitpaw had never smelled anything like it.

A sudden movement to his side caught his attention, and he turned to see a cat.

At first Rabbitpaw thought that it must be a mountain lion kit, for her pelt was exactly how the elders described the great cats in stories. But as the light fell on the she-cat, he could tell that she was fully-grown, and she was a cat. She was not plump and stocky either, her long legs were sleek and she was slim. Rabbitpaw could tell that she was older then him, though young still. Her green eyes were wide with shock, and as soon as Rabbitpaw saw her, she was gone, the bushes rustling as she vanished into the night.

"Hey!" mewed Rabbitpaw, "Wait!" he bounded after her, tumbling over roots and rocks. He glimpsed the she-cat once again, her beautiful green eyes glinting in the darkness. Bounding toward the eyes, he rounded a corner and a heavy wieght bowled into him, nocking his breath out and causing him to fall to the ground.

"What do you want?" a voice hissed into his ear.

"Nothing!" winced Rabbitpaw. "Get off!" he pushed the she-cat off of him. "And you better not kill me." he added.

The she-cat laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you." she purred. She sat up, shaking the dust from her beautiful brown haired pelt.

"Who are you?" mewed Rabbitpaw curiously. The she-cat glanced at him, and then began washing one of her delicate paws.

"I'm Sophi." she mewed. "What's a cat like you doing out in the woods, away from your clan, at this time of night?" she gazed at Rabbitpaw with her glinting green eyes.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Rabbitpaw growled. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods at all?" Sophi hissed at him, and he winced at her anger.

"I'm not a kittypet!" she growled. "I'm a loner. I don't need stupid twolegs." Rabbitpaw lashed out his tail nervously.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he grumbled. "What are you doing in MoonClan territory?" he bristled.

"Stuff," she glanced at him. "What was your name again?"

"I never told you in the first place." Rabbitpaw mewed suspiciously. "And its Rabbitpaw."

"Stuff, Rabbitpaw, stuff." Sophi mewed, twisting around him. "Well, I think you'd better get back to your clan." She mewed in good-bye, then bounded off into the darkness.

Rabbitpaw picked up his mouse. Looking around, he realized that this loner had led him a long way from camp, and he knew that he had never been in this part of the forest before.

"Oh, StarClan…" cursed Rabbitpaw under his breath. Glancing around, he began to follow his scent trail towards camp.

Once Rabbitpaw recognized the territory that he was in, he picked up some speed and trotted into camp.

Entering the clearing, he noticed that Blackpaw seemed to be isolated.

"What happened to you?" called Rabbitpaw.

"Oh, its nothing." mewed Blackpaw. "I got in Palmheart's fur about Icepaw, and she got mildly annoyed." It wasn't hard to notice the amused gleam in Blackpaw's eyes. Not wanting to go deeper into the subject of his sister, Rabbitpaw wandered over to the warrior's den. The cats remaining in camp were asleep.

A movement to the entrance of the camp caused Rabbitpaw to look up, tense. It was the cats returning from the gathering. Jadestar slipped silently into her den with Skywing, to discuss the matters of the clan. Icepaw entered the clearing with Tanfur, wearing a look of complete smugness. Mistpaw walked by herself and seemed extremely jealous and angry. Icepaw saw Rabbitpaw, and bounded towards him.

"Hello Icepaw." he mewed, touching noses with his sister. "Anything exciting happen at the gathering?"

"Not really." mewed Icepaw. "I met a lot of new friends though."

"I wish that I could have gone with you!" Rabbitpaw mewed. Icepaw purred, then licked her chest.

"So…" Rabbitpaw started. "What's up with Mistpaw?" Icepaw glared across the clearing at the grey she-cat.

"She's evil, that's whats up."

"What happened?" mewed Rabbitpaw sympathetically.

"Nothing you need to know!" Icepaw spat. She darted across the clearing. Rabbitpaw sighed. He had wanted to tell Icepaw about Sophi. But she was not in a good mood. Rabbitpaw twitched his tail. She-cats were all the same.

Cedarpelt entered the clearing.

"Hello Rabbitpaw." he mewed. "Are you ready to share your first dreams with StarClan?" Rabbitpaw stared at him.

"Now?" he mewed.

"Now's the time!" Cedarpelt mewed. Rabbitpaw hopped over to his mentor excitedly. Together the two cats left the clearing.

**Whoo! Now I switch over to work on Dawn Of Ice!!!!**

**Jadeclaw**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors and if I accidentally make something in my story sound like it is from warriors, it's not my fault.**

**Okay…Heres the 7****th**** Chapter. I Hope you all enjoy. This one has some action in it, incase you were getting bored.**

Chapter 7

Icepaw watched lazily as her brother left the clearing. She wondered where he was going.

Blackpaw padded up to her.

"Hey Icepaw." he mewed softly. Icepaw stared at him. He was smiling widely.

"Um…Hi Blackpaw." she mewed.

"I waited all night for you to come back." murmured Blackpaw absent-mindedly, as he gazed at Icepaw.

"That's…cool." Icepaw mewed, backing up a little. Blackpaw was creeping her out. "What's wrong with you?" She really tried to be as nice as possible.

"I really like you Icepaw…"

"I like you too, Blackpaw." Icepaw mewed. "As a friend." Blackpaw looked as if he was going to say something else, but Icepaw cut him off.

"Well, I'm going to bed." she fake-yawned. "See you in the morning." she padded off, gaining speed once she was out of his sight. Entering the apprentice den, she saw that Mistpaw was already asleep. Growling, she trotted over to the warriors den. Palmheart was curled in a ball.

"Mommy?"

Palmheart stirred, and then lifted her head, blinking sleep out of her drowsy eyes.

"What is it Icepaw?" she mewed sleepily.

"I hate Mistpaw and Blackpaw is being all stupid." Icepaw mewed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Palmheart blinked sleepily.

"Alright." she murmured.

Icepaw picked her way between the sleeping warriors, towards her mother. Curling up in her mother's soft fur, she marveled at how much she had grown. She was almost the same size as Palmheart now. She wondered how she could be so different from her mother.

Tucking her nose into her tail, Icepaw gazed at the slowly rising and falling chest of Tanfur, and fell to sleep.

Rabbitpaw followed Cedarpelt, silently weaving his way through the brambles. He was the farthest away from camp he had ever been before, and was glad that Cedarpelt was with him now.

Tripping over a small root, he looked up to Cedarpelt.

"How far are we now?" he asked his mentor. The old tom trotted along silently, his tender paw pads stepping gingerly on the sharp stones.

"We're almost there, Rabbitpaw." he called back. Rabbitpaw padded along after the old medicine cat silently. Cedarpelt and he had been traveling for miles and miles now, and he felt as if he was dead on his paws.

"We have reached the MoonPool." whispered Cedarpelt suddenly. Rabbitpaw gazed ahead, and could see the outline of a huge ring of dark boulders. They were so tall, that Rabbitpaw thought that not even Jadestar, a great clan leader, would be able to jump atop them.

Cedarpelt led the way towards the great rocks, pausing at the base and trotting around them in a half circle, until they had reached a small gap in the side, in between two of the rocks. Cedarpelt slowly squeezed through the gap and disappeared inside. Rabbitpaw followed the ginger tom. Once he was inside, his eyes opened wide in amazement.

The MoonPool was a large, shallow pond. It seemed to be lit up from the inside, giving it an eerie but beautiful aqua color. The reflection of the pool danced on the rocks, creating a beautiful mirage of various shades of aqua and green.

Cedarpelt sat down at the edge of the pool, motioning for Rabbitpaw to do the same. Careful not to disturb the still, clear water, the young apprentice sat down, and saw his reflection for the first time.

Cedarpelt dipped his shoulders and touched his nose to the water, closing his eyes. Rabbitpaw copied his mentor, touching his nose to the pool. It was icy cold, but Rabbitpaw waited calmly for StarClan to send him into a deep sleep…

Rabbitpaw lifted his head.

A black cat and a white cat sat facing each other in a circular clearing. Rabbitpaw saw that they looked identical, except for the difference in their pelts, and, as far as Rabbitpaw could tell, the white cat was female.

The two cats turned to Rabbitpaw, and he found himself staring into the same two sets of blazing blue eyes, the same pair of eyes that he saw everyday. They were Icepaw's eyes.

Rabbitpaw caught the sound of words being whispered in the breeze. They didn't belong to any cat he knew, but the sound calmed him.

"_You shall fall in love with one whose heart is black…" _the voice was speaking to Rabbitpaw, though he knew somehow that this message wasn't for him. "_Two kits will come, one of the mother, one of the father…One kit shall carry her soul…It shall be the dawn of ice." _ Rabbitpaw realized that the voice was talking to the white cat, who looked startlingly like Icepaw.

But this cat looked different than his sister, more mature and strong. But it was Icepaw, yet there was something in her eyes that told him it wasn't. But who was the black tom?

Rabbitpaw suddenly had a vision:

_A white kit and a black kit were scuffling in the grass, while the faces of a black cat and a white cat watched from StarClan. Suddenly a breeze stirred up, and the two kits were torn apart from each other, and the faces of the StarClan cats vanished._

Rabbitpaw suddenly sat up, gasping. Dawn of Ice…Icepaw! The dream was very clear to him now. Icepaw was not his sister!

**Dun Dun Dun!!! Rabbitpaw knows the secret now! What will happen next? If it was confusing to you, read Dawn of Ice and things will be much clearer. Thanks for reading!**

**Review please, no flames!**

**Jadeclaw **


	10. Chapter 8

**Teehee. Sorry. I thought the last chapter had some action in it but I was wrong. It was this chapter! Sorry!!! Im using pre-written chapters, so I don't really know whats going on haha. Hey I need Ideas for Icepaw, Blackpaw, and Rabbitpaw's warrior names. Its not going to be soon, but I still want to have something solid. Please tell me through reviews. Ideas for the other apprentices are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS!!!  
**

Chapter 8

Icepaw blinked, and found herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. She remembered after a moment's confusion that she was in the warrior's den. Palmheart had already left, as well as Skywing and Dirtfur.

Icepaw sat up and stretched. Tanfur stirred and lifted his tawny head. He looked at Icepaw.

"Eh?" he mumbled sleepily. Icepaw began washing herself with brisk strokes.

"Don't ask." she mewed between licks. Tanfur stretched luxorously.

"Are you up to some training today?" he mewed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" mewed Icepaw, standing up. Tanfur purred, and led the way out of the den.

Icepaw followed her mentor out into the clearing. The sun's gentle rays warmed her pelt, and she was happy that the day was so beautiful.

Tanfur led the way towards the training hollow. Icepaw hopped down into the pit that had been hollowed out many seasons ago by the great flood.

"Today we are going to have battle practice." mewed Tanfur. He sat down across the clearing from her.

"Okay Icepaw, we've done this before." mewed the tom. "Try an' get me!" Icepaw stared hard into her mentor's eyes, thinking about a possible move.

Icepaw ran forward, veering to the side at the last moment. She then threw herself at Tanfur, claws unsheathed.

Tanfur twisted away, roling onto his back. A clear mistake. Icepaw pounced on him, leaning forward to give him a soft bite on the neck.

Tanfur then kicked out with his strong hind legs, hitting Icepaw in the belly and throwing her across the clearing.

Tanfur ran over to her, probably to check if she was okay. In one fluid motion, Icepaw jumped up and pounced on Tanfur, rolling him onto his back. Tanfur had the advantage of size, easily rolling Icepaw onto her back, so he was ontop.

"I win." he purred, licking her on the nose. Icepaw smiled at him. She jumped up, flipping him onto his back and pinning him down.

"Don't be so sure." she mewed cunningly. He leaned his head forward and licked her cheek with his warm tongue. Icepaw felt it's warmth radiate through her body, filling her with a tingling sensation.

"Tanfur…" she started. A rustling in the bushes made the two cats look up. It was Dirtfur, Palmheart, and Skywing, back from the morning patrol. Palmheart, for some reason, looked thoroughly embarrassed at the sight of her daughter.

"Hello Tanfur, Icepaw." mewed Skywing. He nodded to each of them in turn.

"We scented IceClan at our border. Tanfur, I would like you to take a patrol up there with Icepaw, Dustcloud, and Blackpaw." Tanfur nodded, and the patrol trotted swiftly towards camp.

Icepaw was thrilled at the idea of going on patrol for the first time. But the idea of being with Blackpaw wasn't appealing to her at the moment.

"Icepaw?" mewed Tanfur.

"What?"

"What were you going to say to me earlier?" Icepaw felt herself blush, embarressment making the tips of her ears turn crimson red. She had been about to tell Tanfur her feelings toward him.

"Oh, uh, nothing." she mewed quickly, a little too quickly, she thought. Tanfur looked suspicious.

"Come on, lets get back to camp then." he mewed briskly. "We need to gather the patroll." Icepaw nodded, biting back the feeling of regret that welled within her.

Tanfur gathered the cats that were needed on patrol, and the cats left camp.

A while later, the four cats were out patrolling the border. Blackpaw had been trailing after Icepaw the whole time. She found this quite annoying. Tanfur looked slightly put out, and Dustcloud glared at Icepaw for an unknown reason. But then, Dustcloud seemed to hate everyone. Icepaw didn't really care.

Icepaw parted her jaws, and drank in the scents of the forest. The patrol had nearly reached the IceClan border. A new smell entered Icepaw's scents. It was the smell of IceClan!  
"I smell IceClan!" she yowled. "On our territory!" As soon as she said this, five snarling IceClan cats attacked the patrol. Icepaw saw with horror that Applepaw was amoung them. Applepaw noticed this too, and bounded away to attack Blackpaw.

A golden tom with brown spots bowled into Icepaw, and she recognized him as and IceClan warrior, Cheetahfur.

Hissing with rage, Icepaw clawed the large tom, sending his sleek fur flying in golden puffs. Cheetahfur hissed, raking his sharp claws over Icepaw's face. Icepaw caterwauled, then bit down on his back leg with her sharp teeth, tasting the fresh blood that gurgled out of the wound. Cheetahfur yowled in pain. Pulling away, he bounded across the clearing and into the bushes. Icepaw looked around. Blackpaw was still tussling with Applepaw. The black and white tom scored his claws against Applepaw's sleek red pelt. Applepaw finally shrieked and darted into the bushes.

Tanfur was writhing madly with the IceClan deputy, Shardclaw, a cream colored tabby tom with green eyes.

A big grey tom-cat suddenly jumped on Icepaw. He was heavy, and Icepaw was thrown to the ground, her soft belly exposed. The big grey tom wasted no time pinning the small apprentice to the ground. Icepaw then recognized him as Thunderstripe, one of the greatest warriors in the whole forest.

The big grey tom fastened his jaws around the apprentice's neck. His teeth didn't go through her tough skin, but the pressure was agonizing. Icepaw shrieked in protest. Her back legs scrabbled at nothing.

Icepaw turned her head, and met Tanfur's green gaze. Something flashed in his eyes, and Icepaw fought to remember something that she had learned in her lesson. Then she remembered.

Mustering all her strength, she kicked out her hind legs, meeting Thunderstripe's soft belly. The big tom's eyes flashed in confusion as his jaws left Icepaw's throat, and he was thrown halfway across the clearing.

The big tom recovered, and retreated into the bushes. The other IceClan cats followed him.

"Yah!" yowled Icepaw in victory. "You better keep running!" her tail was held up and bushed out with pride. Tanfur padded over to Icepaw.

"You fought like a warrior today." he mewed, giving Icepaw a lick on the forehead. "I will make sure Jadestar hears about this." Icepaw buried her face in his chest. Sudden affection for the tan warior was suddenly overwhelming. Tanfur layed his head on Icepaw's.

Blackpaw glared at Tanfur. Dustcloud glared at Icepaw. But they didn't notice.

Tanfur stood.

"Come on." he mewed. "We need to get back to camp." The others followed.

**Whoo hoo! GO ICEPAW!!! Haha. Well…The next chapter is sad..and so is the one following that. Then a quest! YAY QUESTS!!!**

**Jadeclaw**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 9

**This one's short…and kinda depressing. I might start another new story about the cats that live in my neighborhood and all my friends cats or something, because I was hanging out with my cats yesterday (nothing weird about that) and we were like laying around in the front yard (yes I actually do this with my cats sometimes) and then Jade went off for a while and came back with a mouse and they all ate it and I thought that that was pretty cool. So yah if u have any suggestions for that story just review them.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

Chapter 9

Rabbitpaw sat, shocked, gazing into the MoonClan camp. Cedarpelt was sitting quietly next to him.

"I know, Rabbitpaw," he mewed softly, "That this is shocking and confusing to you," he licked Rabbitpaw's forhead comfortingly. "But think of how Icepaw will feel if she learns this information the wrong way." Rabbitpaw felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"I know Cedarpelt." he mewed. "But Icepaw is-was my sister. And now she wont have anyone close to her!" Cedarpelt pressed his warm flank to Rabbitpaw's.

"Just because you aren't blood kin, doesn't mean you cant be just kin." mewed Cedarpelt wisely. "She still has you, Palmheart, and Skywing. And she has Tanfur." Rabbitpaw drew away.

"How do you know about Tanfur?" he mewed. Cedarpelt chuckled warmly.

"I don't need a message from StarClan to show me how close those two are." he mewed. "Now, Jadestar's going to tell Icepaw the whole story." Rabbitpaw dipped his head in respect for his mentor's disicion.

"Alright." he mewed. Cedarpelt led the way back into the camp. He touched his nose comfortingly to Rabbitpaw's shoulder before hurrying off toward's Jadestar's den.

Blackpaw trotted towards Rabbitpaw.

"Hey Rabbitpaw!" he mewed. "You'll never believe what just happened-"

"Where's Icepaw?" mewed Rabbitpaw. Blackpaw's expression suddenly went dark.

"Oh." he mewed. "She and Tanfur are out hunting. Together."

"Oh." mewed Rabbitpaw. "Well, what happened?" Blackpaw's expression perked.

"Well," he began. "Tanfur was leading a patrol with Dustcloud, Icepaw, and me." he paused. "Icepaw scented an IceClan patrol in our territory. Then five IceClan cats attacked us! I sent an IceClan apprentice running! But Icepaw was really amazing." he mewed, a dreamy expression entering his eyes. "She battled two huge tom warriors twice her size! She had one running, and she kicked the bigger one halfway across the clearing!"

Rabbitpaw felt a glow of pride for his…denmate.

"Wow," he mewed. "She's a great fighter."

"Yah." mewed Blackpaw. Rabbitpaw stood up.

"I have to go." he mewed. He hurried across the clearing towards Palmheart.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. Palmheart looked up from where she was chatting with Skywing.

"Tell you what?" she mewed.

"About Icepaw!" Rabbitpaw hissed. Skywing glanced at Palmheart.

"Rabbitpaw…"

"Now she's going to hate us!" he bounded across the clearing. Palmheart and Skywing followed him.

"Rabbitpaw!" called Skywing sternly. Rabbitpaw swung around, snarling.

"What are you going to tell me?" he snarled. "That I'm not you're kit either?"

"Rabbitpaw, you know that you are our kit." mewed Skywing.

"We love Icepaw just as much as we love you." mewed Palmheart. "I was best friends with her mother, and I volunteered to take her in when she died."

Skywing layed his chin on Rabbitpaw's head.

"We were going to tell you both when you were older, and we thought you were ready." Rabbitpaw sniffed, and all at once, Palmheart began crying silently. Skywing stood patiently as his mate buried her face in his strong chest. Rabbitpaw pressed his face comfortingly against his mother's flank, and together, the three cats sat.

**See, told you it was short. Poor Rabbitpaw and Palmheart. : (**

**Im going to switch over to work on Dawn of Ice now.**

**Review please! No flames!  
Jadeclaw**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey I know it's been a while! I've been busy studying for STAR testing, so I haven't been able to be on the computer a lot. So here's the 10****th**** chapter finally!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Chapter 10

Icepaw dropped her prey in the fresh-kill pile. She hadn't seen Rabbitpaw all day. Anxious to see her brother again, she hurried toward the medicine cat den. She peered into the hollowed out den, and was disappointed to see that Rabbitpaw was gone. Icepaw turned around to see Jadestar.

"Hey Jadestar." she greeted. Jadestar didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Icepaw," she began, "I would like to see you in my den after our clan meeting tonight."

"Alright." mewed Icepaw. Dipping her head in a respectable manor, she trotted across the clearing.

Picking out a plump vole from the fresh kill pile, she looked around for a friend, not having any luck. She settled down by herself and ate her dinner.

Icepaw decided to visit the nursery. Snowpelt's litter was due to be apprenticed soon, and she wanted to meet the kits.

Icepaw entered the nursery, drinking in the thick, milky scent of kits. It brought back memories of being with her mother, and another feeling, a new maternal feeling, now that she was older.

She saw Snowpelt, the pretty white she-cat, eating a vole with her kits.

"Oh, hello Icepaw!" she mewed, looking up. "Come to meet the kits?" Icepaw nodded and gazed at the kits. They were about half the size of her, and Icepaw marveled at how much she had grown in the last three moons.

There were two tom-kits, and a little she-kit. The she-kit was white, with just visible silver stripes. The two toms were a tortoiseshell and a light colored tabby.

"They're cute!" mewed Icepaw. The she-kit and the tortoiseshell tom bounded towards her.

"Hi Icepaw!" mewed the she-kit. "My name's Silverkit!" the kit's eyes were green, and she looked very excited. The other kit, the tortoiseshell, seemed more calm and serious.

"My name is Troutkit." he mewed.

"Hello!" mewed Icepaw. She craned her neck to look at the other tom kit, the light tabby. He was sleeping.

"What's his name?" Icepaw mewed quietly.

"That's Lightkit." mewed Snowpelt. He's the laziest of the three." She prodded the little kit with a paw. He opened his eyes. They were green, like the other two kits.

"Wake up Lightkit!" mewed Snowpelt. "We have a visitor." The little kit yawned, and sat up.

"'Ello Icepaw." he grunted, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his small paw.

"Hey Lightkit." Icepaw mewed.

"They are very excited!" mewed Snowpelt. "They will be made apprentices tonight!"

"Cool!" mewed Icepaw. Silverkit whacked her brother playfully with a sheathed paw.

"I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever!" she snarled playfully.

"Not better then me, for sure." Icepaw mewed. The little kit hissed playfully.

"This will be my last litter." mewed Snowpelt. "I think I'll join the elders after them. They run me ragged! Especially that little Silverkit." Silverkit growled amusedly, batting her mother over the head.

"Well, I think that's Jadestar calling right now." mewed Icepaw excitedly. Snowpelt gave her kits one last lick each, and followed Icepaw into the clearing. Snowpelt nudged the three kits forward so they sat beneath the Highrock.

"Cats of MoonClan," yowled Jadestar, "It is time to accept a new warrior into our clan. Mistpaw, step forward. "Icepaw glared at the grey she-cat as she stepped forward toward her leader. However, she was glad she would no longer be sharing a den with her.

"Mistpaw, your mentor was Longleg." mewed Jadestar. "He has taught you well." Longleg puffed out his chest proudly, his tortoiseshell coat gleaming in the evening sun. Jadestar lifted her head.

"Warriors of StarClan, look down upon this apprentice." she yowled. "She has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." she turned toward Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." mewed Mistpaw. Jadestar lifted her head to the sky.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name; Mistpaw, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Mistcloud. StarClan honors your bravery and skill and accepts you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Jadestar laid her head on Mistcloud's and the grey she-cat gave Jadestar's shoulder a respectable lick.

"Mistcloud! Mistcloud! Mistcloud!" the rest of the clan began to chant the new warrior's name. They quieted as Jadestar began to talk again.

"Snowpelt's litter is ready to be apprenticed as well." she continued. "Silverkit, Troutkit, and Lightkit, from now on and until you earn your warriors names, you shall be known as Silverpaw, Troutpaw, and Lightpaw. Silverpaw, your mentor will be Dustcloud." the little she-cat went to touch noses with Dustcloud, who looked happy to have her first apprentice.

"Troutpaw, your mentor will be Palmheart." Icepaw watched happily as the little tortoiseshell tom touched noses with her mother.

"Lightpaw, your mentor will be Skywing." Jadestar finished. Lightpaw padded toward the clan deputy. Jadestar gazed toward Icepaw and Blackpaw.

"I would also like to acknowledge Icepaw and Blackpaw for their bravery and supreme fighting skills. The patrol they were on met and IceClan patrol, and they fought bravely." mewed Jadestar. "I would like to congratulate them both, though they are both still too young to be made warriors."

"Icepaw! Blackpaw! Icepaw! Blackpaw!" the clan began to chant. Icepaw blushed and lifted her head proudly. Jadestar merely nodded and bounded off the Highrock.

"Congratulations Icepaw!" came the voice of Tanfur. Icepaw blushed.

"Thanks Tanfur." she mewed. "You're a great friend and mentor." she pressed her head against his soft flank.

"So are you-" mewed Tanfur. "A good friend, I mean." Icepaw purred with laughter.

"I have to talk to Jadestar." she mewed, touching her muzzle to his cheek in goodbye.

"I'll see you in the morning!" he called to her as he padded towards the warriors den. Icepaw padded towards Jadestar's den. She wondered what this was all about.

Icepaw entered the leader's den. It was the second time that she had ever been here. The tabby was sitting, waiting for Icepaw.

"Hello Icepaw." mewed Jadestar. "Make yourself at home." the old she-cat looked tired and old beyond her age. Icepaw sat down, her wide blue eyes gazing around the den.

"Icepaw…oh Icepaw." mewed Jadestar. "You are not going to like the news that I have for you."

"What is it?" mewed Icepaw, her fur bristling.

"Before I tell you this, I want you to know that we all love you and that you are welcome in our clan." mewed Jadestar, her green eyes filled with sorrow. Icepaw felt every hair on her pelt stand straight.

"Why wouldn't I be welcome?" she mewed fearfully. Jadestar spoke.

"Icepaw…Skywing and Palmheart are not your parents." Icepaw froze.

"What!" she yowled, her vision becoming blurry. "Not my-where did Rabbitpaw and I come from then?" Jadestar had her head hanging down.

"Icepaw, Rabbitpaw was born to Palmheart." she mewed. Icepaw's head was spinning; she pictured herself, two sizes bigger than her small mother.

"No!" she yowled. "Rabbitpaw-he's-no!" she caterwauled pitifully.

"Icepaw," mewed Jadestar. "Your mother-she was MoonClan's medicine cat-Mapleclaw, our old medicine cat trained her. Her name was Silentwater, and she was beautiful." Icepaw stared at Jadestar, her vision obscured and her mind spinning.

"She fell in love with FireClan's deputy, a cat called Blackheart." mewed Jadestar. "She gave birth to you outside of camp, and oh, Icepaw, Blackheart killed her!"

"No!" yowled Icepaw. "I don't believe it!" Jadestar lowered her head sadly.

"A MoonClan patrol found Blackheart standing over Silentwater's body." she mewed. "They killed him."

Icepaw stared at her feet. Her own father…a murderer.

"FireClan's medicine cat, Silvershadow, was found with you in her mouth, returning from FireClan camp." mewed Jadestar. "MoonClan took you from her, and drove her out of the forest." Jadestar moved forward, her eyes glistening with sorrow.

"Icepaw, you look just like your mother." she reached forward to give Icepaw a comforting touch, but Icepaw jumped away, cringing from her leader.

"I don't believe you!" she yowled, before turning and running from the den. She was going to run away.

**00 What's going to happen! Cliffhanger, I know Haha. Poor Icepaw…( I feel so bad! Next chapters cool though.**

**Review please!**

**Jadestar**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well here is the new chappie! Hope u enjoy! This one is like, really short. Its way to short. Its like, not even long enough to fit on one piece of paper. ITs so short, like, I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I DONNOT OWN WARRIORS!!!**

Chapter 11

Rabbitpaw was curled up in the medicine cat den, his tail wrapped around his nose.

"_I'm not going to kill you!" _Rabbitpaw opened his eyes. He was standing in a clearing, and a shaft of moonlight fell on a brown she-cat. Rabbitpaw could tell that it was Sophia, the loner he had met a moon ago. Secretly, he had continued seeing her, and the two cats had become great friends.

Sophia was lying on her side. Rabbitpaw could see that she was nursing kits. A red tom stepped out of the trees.

"Who are you?" mewed Rabbitpaw.

"I am Mapleclaw, the medicine cat before Cedarpelt." mewed the red cat. "Look at what is before us, Rabbitpaw. You can prevent this from happening."

Then everything went black, and Rabbitpaw woke with a start. To his surprise, he was sitting in a clearing. An image of flashing teeth, snarling cats, and an unfamiliar forest flashed through his mind. Rabbitpaw yowled and opened his eyes.

He was curled up in the medicine cat's den. Rabbitpaw lifted his head. Cedarpelt was sleeping a little while off. The ginger tom had his tail curled neatly over his pink nose.

Rabbitpaw stretched and padded out of the den. A cold wind tickled at his thin pelt, making him shiver.

"Cold night isn't it?" mewed a voice. Rabbitpaw whirled around, and found himself staring into the deep green eyes of Sophia.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. The loner sat down beside him, her pelt brushing briefly against his.

"I came to visit you." mewed the brown she-cat, her green eyes wide and innocent. She turned her head to look away from him. "I just wondered how you were doing, since I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Rabbitpaw pressed his pelt closer to hers affectionately.

"Don't you have a home?" he mewed. Sophia moved herself away from him.

"Not really." she murmured. "I stay sometimes with an older she-cat that wanders the FireClan borders." the she-cat pressed herself against him, purring. "Sometimes I just wander on my own." she paused. "There is also a group of cats who call themselves 'The Tribe of Rebel Kittypets'. They are a nice bunch, but strange." she purred amusedly, appearing to have thought of something funny. "I stay with them sometimes, but I don't belong to their clan."

"Sounds exciting." mewed Rabbitpaw. Sophia pulled away.

"Sure, it can be exciting." she hissed. "To have to wander? To have nowhere to go? I fell like I don't belong anywhere!" She broke off in a caterwaul.

"I'm sorry." mewed Rabbitpaw, pressing himself closer to the distraught she-cat, desperate to quiet her down so she would not wake the clan.

"It's okay Rabbitpaw." she mewed. "You know, every cat needs a friend like you." She twined her tail with his. Rabbitpaw purred.

"Thank you." he murmured.

"Rabbitpaw?"

"Yes Sophia."

"I love you."

**OOOOOOOOOhhhh!!! Rabbitpaw and Sophia sittin in a tree! Oh well, now that must suck for Rabbitpaw.**

**Review**

**Jadeclaw**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okaydokay here is the 12****th**** chapter! This ones from Icepaw's pov. Poor, poor Icepaw. Poor, poor Rabbitpaw. This is a depressing story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors but I own their depression.**

Chapter 12

Icepaw bounded through the bushes, her eyes blurring, so she could not even see her way. Her mother was a medicine cat, her father a murderer. Was there other kits? Icepaw stopped running. The idea of having a brother or sister in another clan didn't occur to her before, and it startled her. She pushed the thought back. If there were others, Jadestar would have told her about them.

A cold drop of snow reminded Icepaw how cold it was; leaf-bare was starting soon. A snowflake drifted down; Icepaw dabbed at it lazily. Fluffing her thick coat, she padded on.

Icepaw stopped. She had reached the border of MoonClan and WaterClan. She tentively parted her jaws to drink in the scents of the forest. A WaterClan patrol, stale, a fox, about two days old, and a water vole. Drawing her tongue delicately over her jowls, Icepaw stalked toward the boundary of WaterClan.

She spotted the vole digging by the water's edge. Crouching down, she copied every move that Tanfur had taught her.

Tanfur. She had left him too! Icepaw lifted her tawny head and let out a mournful yowl. Her best friend and mentor- she had left him without saying goodbye.

The vole was startled by the yowl, and it disappeared into the stream. Icepaw laid her head on her paws and cried silently.

A noise in the bracken startled her. It was coming from WaterClan territory. Icepaw snarled, her pelt fluffed up and her neck hair bristling.

A cat stepped out of the reeds. Icepaw's fur lay flat when she saw it was Ghostpaw, getting a drink from the stream. Ghostpaw suddenly lifted her head, jaws parted. She blinked, and padded to the water's edge.

"Icepaw, what are you doing here?" she mewed. Icepaw stepped out of the reeds.

"Hello Ghostpaw." she mewed. Ghostpaw paddled across the river to touch noses with her friend. She shook her pelt dry, and sat down.

"What's going on?" she mewed. Icepaw told her what Jadestar had told her about her parents.

Ghostpaw's eyes were wide with sympathy as she finished her story.

"Oh Icepaw!" she mewed. "I'm so sorry!" She pushed her head into Icepaw's flank.

"Don't tell anyone." mewed Icepaw. "If you do I'll rip you're head off!" Ghostpaw purred, and bowed her head, her wide blue eyes honest and clear.

"I won't tell a single cat." she mewed. "I promise. Because I'm coming with you."

Icepaw stared at her friend in shock.

"No, Ghostpaw, you can't come with me!" she mewed. "I don't even know where I'm going!"

"Try an' stop me." Ghostpaw growled. Icepaw could see that the grey and white she-cat had made her mind. She had determination glinting in her fierce electric blue eyes. Icepaw sighed.

"Fine." she mewed. "You can come." Ghostpaw bowed her head.

"Thank you Icepaw." she meowed. Icepaw pressed her head into her friend's shoulder.

"You're a good friend, Ghostpaw." she mewed. "Now let's go." Ghostpaw nodded.

Icepaw loped away, pausing to get a drink from the stream. The two cats crossed onto the FireClan border. Icepaw parted her jaws to drink in the scents. Ghostpaw did the same behind her.

"FireClan patrol!" she hissed, diving for some strong smelling brush. Icepaw followed her, glad that the stench would conceal their scent. Peeking out of the bush, Icepaw could see five FireClan warriors. Two of them looked like apprentices.

A gray tabby she-cat with a pleasant, triangular face and golden optics stopped. She parted her jaws and sniffed. The rest of the patrol stopped.

"What do you smell, Smogfang?" mewed a large black mottled tom with amber eyes. Smogfang sniffed again.

"I think I smell WaterClan and MoonClan, Rockheart." she mewed. "Darkpaw, can you smell anything?" A fluffy white tom with a black a grey tail like a raccoon stepped forward. He had brown eyes. He parted his jaws.

"I can't smell anything." he mewed.

"I smell something," said a red she-cat. She flicked her white-tipped tail to her apprentice.

"Treepaw, what about you?" she called. A tabby tom sniffed.

"I don't smell anything, Robinwing." he mewed to the she-cat. Rockheart, the mottled black tom, unsheathed his claws impatiently.

"Come on everyone." he mewed. "We'll report this to Sandstar." he flicked his tail, and the rest of the patrol followed him.

Icepaw waited, shivering, until the patrol passed away. Ghostpaw leapt out of the bush, her grey tail fluffed up.

"That was a close one!" she mewed, her blue eyes wide. Icepaw stepped out of the bush behind her.

"Yah it was." she mewed. "I can't believe the two apprentices didn't smell us!" she added, purring. "We were practically on top of their patrol!" Ghostpaw purred amusedly.

"Well, they're FireClan, what do you expect?" she joked. Icepaw purred.

"Well, they're gone now, so lets go." she mewed. Ghostpaw padded ahead. A sudden movement caught Icepaw's eye just as she was bowled over by a whirlwind of golden fur.

"Sneaking up on Ghostpaw, are you?" a voice hissed.

"Silentpaw, what are you doing?" Ghostpaw padded up to the two cats. The cat that had attacked Icepaw jumped off her. Icepaw could now see him clearly, a stunningly handsome golden tom with dark brown tabby stripes and spots, a white muzzle, and green eyes.

"She was sneaking up on you!" growled the tom, "And what the heck were you doing out here anyway?"

"What were you doing out here, more like it." mewed Ghostpaw.

"Following you." admitted Silentpaw. "And it's a good thing I did! Look where you are! In the middle of FireClan territory!" he glanced at Icepaw. "With this-" he sniffed, "-MoonClan cat." Ghostpaw glared defiantly at the tom.

"I'm traveling with my friend Icepaw, who happens to be one of my best friends." mewed Ghostpaw. "And you can try to stop me, but it's not going to work."

"Well, wherever you're going, I'm coming too." mewed Silentpaw stubbornly.

"But you don't even know why we are leaving!" insisted Icepaw.

"Very well. Why?" mewed Silentpaw. Icepaw sighed. There was no more use in keeping her secret hidden.

Icepaw told Silentpaw the story. At the end, the young tom was staring at her, his green eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Wow." he mewed. "That's really sad." Icepaw dipped her head. Every time she told the story, it felt like Jadestar was telling her the whole thing over again.

"Well, where are we going to?" Silentpaw mewed, flicking his golden-brown tail impatiently.

"We don't know, actually." Ghostpaw admitted.

"Well, Icepaw said that Jadestar told her about Silvershadow, that FireClan cat that was carrying you, right?" mewed Silentpaw. "We could find her and question her about what happened." Icepaw shrugged.

"Sounds good." she mewed. "But we will have to go around FireClan territory." she shuddered. "We don't want to meet another patrol."

"Oh well," mewed Ghostpaw. "It will take longer, but at least we know we will be safe." Icepaw nodded.

"Okay, lets go." she mewed. Flicking her tail, she led the cats out of FireClan territory.

**A quest, a quest, a quest! Dah dah dah! I'm so tired right now it's like 3 in the morning Haha. I'm listening to Act of Depression by Underoath.**

**Review please!**

**Jadeclaw**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Tomorrow I am going to DISNEYLAND!!! I'm excited, except I've been there 5 times before, twice in the past year. But I'm going with my middle school, which I think is pretty frickin awesome! Plus my crush says he's going to go with me on Pirates of the Caribbean (dark room on a boat) Hehehehehe…. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**PS This is the shortest chapter in the world. **

Chapter 13

"Has anyone seen Icepaw?" Tanfur had been darting around camp all day, poking into every space imaginable. Rabbitpaw found this humorous in a way, but his enjoyment was clouded by the possibility that Icepaw had run away. Icepaw certainly had reasons to run away.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tanfur darted up to him for the 8th time that day, as he was heading for the medicine cat den.

"You seen Icepaw?" he mewed breathlessly. Rabbitpaw cocked his head to one side. He knew that he should go out in the forest to help Tanfur search for Icepaw, but the possibility of meeting Sophia again would be terrible. Rabbitpaw played back the events that had taken place last night:

_"I love you." mewed Sophia. She twined her tail with Rabbitpaw's, pressing herself to his strong body. "When I first saw you, Rabbitpaw, I knew that you were the one." Rabbitpaw didn't know what to say or do. This moment seemed suspended in time, his tail twined with hers, brown pelt against brown pelt. He knew that he could not love Sophia, but he knew that he did. He loved her more than anything._

_"Sophia." he mewed. "I love you too."_

Rabbitpaw felt bad as Tanfur lowered his tawny head, looking crestfallen. He wondered if Tanfur felt as he did now, loving someone and not being able to see them, and might not be able to see them again. He flicked his tail comfortingly.

"She'll turn up, don't worry Tanfur." he mewed reassuringly to the tom, but mostly trying to reassure himself. He certainly hoped that Icepaw would come home. But if she did, would it be the same? The white she-cat knew the secret now; would she still think of him as her brother? The questions raced in Rabbitpaw's mind. He realized that Tanfur had a right to know exactly what had happened to his beloved apprentice. He took a deep breath.

"Tanfur…" he started. "I think I have something to tell you."

**Shorty short short chappie. Poor Tanfur! He really misses her!**

**I'm listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**Peace**

**Jadeclaw**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Disneyland was fun…as was the pirates of the Caribbean ride…hehe…but I don't kiss and tell so yah everyone heres the 14****th**** chapter! A**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

Chapter 14

A day had passed since the three cats had left their clans.

Icepaw paused. The three cats had reached the far end of FireClan territory. One more pawstep, and the white apprentice would leave the four clans behind, and enter unfamiliar territory. Icepaw glanced back at the two cats following her: Ghostpaw; so kind, and the best friend a cat could have, and Silentpaw; fierce and loyal to Icepaw, though the two had met but one day before. Icepaw turned back to the border. A hundred moons seemed to pass as the white apprentice lifted her paw-and stepped into unknown territory.

Icepaw felt fear fill her senses. She was a mere wanderer now, feeling alone and helpless. Silentpaw and Ghostpaw followed Icepaw tentavely out of the forest.

"Well…" mewed Ghostpaw anxiously. "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know." admitted Icepaw. "I have no idea where or who this Silvershadow is, so I cant follow her scent in any way."

"Lets just go straight." mewed Ghostpaw. Silentpaw snickered.

"Yes, Ghostpaw, lets just go straight." he mewed sarcastically, his tone high pitched. "What a great idea."

"I know it's a great idea." mewed Icepaw, deciding to ignore the spotted tom's sarcasm. Ghostpaw snickered at Silentpaw.

Icepaw was glad for once, for Silentpaw's sarcasm; it had lightened the mood a little bit.

Icepaw flicked her tail across the dusty scape. After leaving the densly foliaged forest, this place was the strangest thing she had ever seen. The ground was red, hard-packed dirt, with a few scarce, brown bushes, and many outcroppings of rock.

"This place gives me the creeps." mewed Ghostpaw, voicing Icepaw's exact thoughts. Silentpaw's long tail was fluffed up, his neck fur bristling; he jumped at every small movement or sound. Icepaw crouched low to the ground, as if she was trying to hide. The group slowly crept across the low soil, the sun beating down on their backs.

"Thank StarClan, I think I see trees!" mewed Silentpaw after what seemed like moons. Icepaw squinted her eyes and peered forward. She could see a small grove of trees, and what looked like a river. Icepaw drew her dry tongue over her lips. She and her companions had not hunted or drank since they had left. Her hunger gave her energy, and the three apprentices loped toward the forest. The ground was hot on their paws, and Icepaw was eager to feel cool grass underfoot.

The three cats crossed into the trees.

"Ah…that's better." purred Ghostpaw, stretching her long limbs, then settling down to lick the dust out of her sleek coat. Icepaw couldn't help but notice how Silentpaw stayed close to Ghostpaw, watching her every move closely. Icepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, but her thoughts drifted back to Tanfur. She wondered if he shared her feelings toward him. Did he love her back? Icepaw knew that she might never find out.

"Well, I for one think we should find that stream." Icepaw was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Ghostpaw and Silentpaw bickering. Not wanting to be embarrassed for hearing them, Icepaw followed the sound of running water. Suddenly Ghostpaw darted passed her, towards the river. Icepaw turned around, seeing that Silentpaw looked distressed. Shooting him a sympathetic glance, Icepaw turned tail and followed Ghostpaw.

Icepaw found her at the river. The young she-cat looked like she might rip somebody's throat out.

"Are you okay?" mewed Icepaw.

"He's so rotten!" yowled Ghostpaw. "I hate him!" Icepaw pressed her nose comfortingly into her friend's fur.

"You don't hate him." she mewed. "If you did, you wouldn't be angry." Ghostpaw sniffed.

"Is it really that obvious?" she mewled. Icepaw purred.

"No." she mewed. "What is obvious is how much he likes you! He cant keep his eyes off you, Ghostpaw." The she-cat stared at Icepaw, her blue eyes wide.

"Really?" she mewed. Icepaw nudged her to her feet.

"Truly." she purred. "Not come on, you stupid furball, lets go back and find him." Icepaw paused to lap up some cool, clear water, quenching her thirst, and wetting her dry, dusty throat. Then the two she-cats set out to find Silentpaw. All of the sudden, Ghostpaw pricked her ears.

"Hear that?" she whispered. Icepaw pricked her ears, and drank the scents of the new forest. To her surprise, she could smell lots of cats, and she could hear the yowling of a cat in distress.

**Uh oh!! Whats happening? I don't know! HAHAHA!!!**

**Jadeclaw**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey chekos, I know its been a while! I'm sorry! I've been soooooo busy with everything in my life! But heres the 15****th**** chappie, nonetheless. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it gosh.**

Chapter 15

Rabbitpaw layed stretched out in the sun, sharing toungues with Blackpaw. The first specks of snow had started to fall the night before, and now there was a blanket of snow had covered the ground. There would be a gathering tonight, and Rabbitpaw hoped he could go. It was sure to be interesting. In leaf-bare, WaterClan always became very weak, since their river froze over. He wondered what Mountainstar, the proud leader of WaterClan would do. He was also hoping to find out if any cat knew where Icepaw was.

Jadestar leapt onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." her loud yowl echoed through the camp. Rabbitpaw stood and stretched.

"Come on Blackpaw." he mewed. "Jadestar'll be calling the cats for the gathering." Blackpaw got up and grunted. Rabbitpaw followed him toward the Highrock.

"I'm sure all of you are waiting for the cats that will be going to the gathering." meowed Jadestar. "I will take these cats: Skywing, Longleg, Dirtfur, Tanfur, Rabbitpaw, Blackpaw, Mistcloud, and Whitebelly." Rabbitpaw smiled excitedly at Blackpaw. This was to be his first gathering! Jadestar spoke again.

"Snowpelt has also decided to go join the elders." she continued. She turned to the white she-cat.

"Snowpelt, are you sure that you wish to retire." Snowpelt dipped her head.

"Yes Jadestar." she mewed. "Thank you for your service to the clan. You were a great warrior, and a mother to many kits." Jadestar leapt down from the Highrock to lay her chin on Snowpelt's head. The white warrior licked the great tabby's shoulder respectfully. She went to sit with the elders. Jadestar addressed the clan again, this time looking grim.

"Redface is very weak." she mewed. "We are afraid that he will not make it through the night." she looked out at the crowd of cats. "This is why I have left Cedarpelt at camp." she mewed. "Please send you're wishes and prayers to StarClan for him." Many cats bowed their heads in sorrow. Jadestar called the cats for the gathering, and Rabbitpaw stood to follow his leader.

Jadestar paused at the top of the hill before rushing down to the gathering. Rabbitpaw was overwhelmed by all of the sights and smells. He wished Cedarpelt was with him now, to introduce him to the other medicine cats. He saw a long haired black she-cat that looked as if she might be Nightwing, of WaterClan. Cedarpelt had described her before. He padded toward her shyly.

"Hello, my name is Rabbitpaw." he mewed in greeting. "I'm the medicine cat apprentice of MoonClan." the she-cat turned to him. Her eyes were green, and she looked friendly.

"Greetings Rabbitpaw." she mewed. "I am Nightwing, the medicine cat of WaterClan." Rabbitpaw nodded. He had made a lucky guess. A mottled tortoiseshell tom waked up to her. He looked at Rabbitpaw.

"This is Forestpaw." mewed Nightwing. "He's my apprentice." Forestpaw nodded.

"I'm Rabbitpaw." Rabbitpaw greeted, dipping his head.

"Hi Rabbitpaw." Forestpaw meowed. "Is this you're first gathering?" Rabbitpaw nodded.

"Mine too." Forestpaw replied. Rabbitpaw noticed that there was unease in the young cat's eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Rabbitpaw asked. Forestpaw's ears twitched a bit.

"It's probably nothing…" the tom replied. "But you should find out later…" He stopped as he heard a yowl. The leaders had bounded onto the great rock, and were starting the gathering.

Forestpaw shot a glance at Rabbitpaw, and sat down. Rabbitpaw settled himself down next to his new friend. He wondered if Jadestar would mention Icepaw's dissapearance, and more importantly, if she would mention her dark past.

"Cats of all clans!" it was Jadestar. "One of our apprentice's, Icepaw, has gone missing." A murmur of shock went through the crowd; Icepaw had attended a gathering before and was very popular amoung the younger cats.

Rabbitpaw saw that Forestpaw looked shocked as well. He turned back to watch Jadestar. Mountainstar of WaterClan stepped forward.

"Two WaterClan apprentices have gone missing as well." he yowled. "Silentpaw and Ghostpaw." he looked at Jadestar.

"Do you think that their disappearances may be somehow linked?"

"I do not know." Jadestar replied, her head hanging in distress. Ravenstar of IceClan pressed her silky black pelt against Jadestar's lighter tabby pelt, comforting the distraught clan leader.

"Do you have any idea why your apprentice's have left?" she mewed in a clear voice.

Mountainstar shook his head and turned his sharp amber gaze onto Jadestar.

"Do you?" he asked. Jadestar met the huge tabby's gaze, and for a second Rabbitpaw thought that Jadestar was going to spill Icepaw's secret. Would his noble leader really admit Icepaw's dark past at a gathering?"

But Jadestar's green eyes stared challengingly at Mountainstar's as she replied "No." Rabbitpaw sighed in relief. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath.

The other clan leaders finished their speeches. Rabbitpaw stood up and stretched when the gathering was over.

Jadestar lept of the great rock, stopped for a quick word with Shardclaw, a light colored tabby tom that was the IceClan deputy. She then lifted her tail, and the MoonClan cats bounded away from the gathering.

**Yay! I'm listening to The Bird and the Worm by the Used. **

**Jadeclaw**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Oh no…I've run out of prewritten chapters for both stories…So it might take a little while longer now for me to update! Heres my first like, not prewritten chapter for IceCat. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Chapter 16

"That's Silentpaw!" yowled Ghostpaw. She broke off to run through the unfamiliar forest. Icepaw followed her, her white pelt fluffed up against the chilly wind. What was happening?

Silentpaw's defiant yowls filled the forest, and as Icepaw and Ghostpaw grew closer to him, the scent of unfamiliar cats grew stronger.

Finally the two cats burst into the clearing.

There stood Silentpaw, looking more wierded-out than anything. Four cats, all wearing strange, studded collars, were prancing around him in a circle, _giggling._

"What the…" Icepaw breathed.

"Hey!" yowled Ghostpaw. "What are you doing?" The four cats ceased their prancing and looked over to see the two newcomers.

"Oi!" yowled one, a black tom with bright green eyes. "More little forest kitties!" Icepaw was taken back by his strange, drawling accent.

"What are you doing to our friend?" growled Icepaw, raising an unsheathed paw threateningly.

"Nothing." said the first cat suspiciously, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Then why did he yowl?" hissed Ghostpaw. The cat looked as if he was going to speak, but Silentpaw butted past him and spoke first.

"They were poking me!" he mewed, looking rather embarrassed. The four strange cats suddenly grouped together, snickering and giggling at his words. Silentpaw looked at them as if they had grown horns.

"Well, we're just going to leave then…" Icepaw meowed, taking a nervous step towards Silentpaw.

"Eh!" yowled one of the cats. "You're coming with us!" Icepaw hissed and leapt at the strange cat, but he rolled nimbly to one side, and the other three cats held her down with surprising strength.

"Get off me!" Icepaw yowled as she squirmed out of their grasp, shooting the cats a death glare.

"Oh, come off it Icepaw." hissed Ghostpaw, her ears twitching nervously. "Let's just go with them before they decide to do anything worse than poke us."

"Yes, yes…" meowed the strange cats suspiciously. "Listen to the little spotted kitty."

"That would be Ghostpaw!" she spat.

"Well Ghostie." mewed the first cat. "My name's Jake." he looked back at the other cats.

"This is Lavender," he mewed, nodding to a light grey she-cat with unusual lavender eyes. "Davey-" a handsome mottled brown tom- "and Maple-" a golden brown she-cat with blue eyes.

"Um, hello." mewed Icepaw, surprised at the sudden shift of aggression. "I'm…Icepaw, and the cat you met earlier is Silentpaw."

"Come with us, Ghostpaw, Icepaw, and Silentpaw." mewed Lavender in a soft voice. "Follow us to our domain."

"Domain?" whispered Icepaw incridiculously to Silentpaw as they began walking. Silentpaw just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"They're kittypets." he hissed. "Did you see their collars?" Icepaw nodded.

The four cats led them into a large clearing similar to the one back in MoonClan camp, except the Highrock was made of black, acrid smelling rings piled atop one another. The smell was similar to that of the Thunderpath.

A beautiful sleek black she-cat was perched atop of the makeshift Highrock, her dark green eyes surveying the clearing.

"New kitties?" she mewed when she saw the newcomers. "Oh goodie!" Jake dipped his head to her, and Icepaw guessed that the black she-cat was either some kind of leader or deputy. She also wore a black studded collar.

"We found them out and about in the forest." Jake reported. "They were hunting on our territory."

"We were not hunting in you're-!" Icepaw hissed, but Jake whacked her in the head with a sheathed paw. There was a long silence in which Icepaw glared at the black tom.

"Hi!" said the black she-cat suddenly. "I'm Bane!"

"Um, hello," mewed Ghostpaw, stepping forward. "I'm Ghostpaw, and these are my friends Icepaw and Silentpaw."

"Hello!" Bane said cheerfully. "Welcome to the tribe of Rebel Kittypets!"

"Um, okay." mewed Ghostpaw.

"I'm the leader!" mewed Bane.

"And I'm not!" mewed a huge black and white spotted tom with a short stub where his tail should have been.

"This is Rocket!" mewed Bane. "He's not leader!" Icepaw stared at both of them strangely.

"So…he's like your deputy?" she mewed.

"What?" mewed Bane, as if she hadn't heard Icepaw. "This is Phoenix, our healer." a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes nodded as she approached Bane.

"Hi!" she mewed cheerfully, in the same manor as all the other cats had addressed them. At least the word "healer" was easy to understand.

"Hello." mewed Icepaw. She looked back at Ghostpaw and Silentpaw, who didn't give her any suggestions on what to do next.

"Um…" she mewed. "We're looking for a cat named Silvershadow." From the surprised look on Bane's face, Icepaw could tell that she had heard the name before.

"Silvershadow?" she mewed in a high pitched voice. "I've never heard of any Silvershadow!"

"Oh, stuff it Bane." mewed Davey. "Stop acting suspicious. There's really no reason not to tell them." Icepaw stood there, horrified. She had never heard a cat talk to their leader before like this, and wouldn't be surprised if Bane lashed out and hit Davey.

But instead, there was an awkward silence in which Bane emitted a high-pitched giggle that caused Silentpaw to jump about a foot into the air.

"Fine." Bane mewed finally. "We shall take you to see Silvershadow. She flicked her long, fluffy tail and a beautiful brown she-cat with green eyes rushed forward.

"This is Sophia," mewed Bane. "and she will be your guide."

**Suspense, suspense! I love u!**

**Review**

**Jadeclaw**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I just finished Dawn of Ice so I will now have more time to work on IceCat! Yay! Also today was the last day of school and now its summer!!!!I'm sooo excited I'm an eighth grader now lol!**

Chapter 17

"So tell me why you're here!" Sophia mewed cheerfully as she led Icepaw and the others out of the clearing. Icepaw glanced back at her friends, then at Sophia.

"Um…" she started. "Well, my brother Rabbitpaw got a-"

"Rabbitpaw?" Sophia's ears perked. "Did you say Rabbitpaw?" Icepaw shot her a questioning look.

"Yes…" she mewed. "Why?" Sophia continued to bounce along happily.

"Oh, he's just my mate, from the clans." she mewed. "I didn't know that he was you're brother."

"What?" yowled Icepaw. She bounded ahead of Sophia and cut her off. "My brother doesn't have a _mate." _ Sophia seemed unaffected by these words.

"Yes he does." she mewed. "Me!" She brushed past Icepaw and continued walking.

"Rabbitpaw isn't sopposed to have a mate!" hissed Icepaw, glaring at the brown she-cat. "He's a medicine cat." Sophia shrugged.

"Well, he does." she mewed, beginning to walk again. Icepaw growled, preparing to throw herself at her, but Silentpaw cut in front of her.

"Leave it alone, Icepaw." he mewed, his green eyes flashing. "You're brother broke the warriors code. It's not our problem now." Icepaw growled one last time and stalked after the others. Rabbitpaw couldn't have a mate! This cat was insane!

The four cats stopped to hunt after a little while. Icepaw found it hard to hide herself with no bushes or grass. She came back empty handed. Sophia, to her displeasure, brought back enough food for all four cats to share, though Icepaw watched them eat from a while off, hunger growling in her belly.

After eating, the four cats set off again.

"We're almost there." Sophia mewed. Soon enough, Icepaw saw a cave and smelled the scent of a female cat.

"Follow me." Sophia mewed, padded softly over to the cave entrance.

"Silvershadow!" she yowled. "Are you there?" Icepaw heard shuffling from inside the cave.

"Yes, just a minute." mewed a soft voice. "I'll be right there." Icepaw felt her fur become stiff as a silver she-cat about Palmheart's age stepped out of the cave.

"Oh hello Sophia." she mewed. "Who is this you've brought-" her eyes became wide as she caught sight of Icepaw.

"Are you…" she breathed. "Are you…Icekit?" Icepaw nodded, though her tail still swung back and forth aggressively.

"Yes." she mewed. "I'm Icepaw, and I want to know what happened to my parents."

**Very short chappie, yes I know, but that's all I can do right now! Having a brain fart, ugh! Lol I'll have the next chappie up soon though! Keep watch!**

**Jadeclaw**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I've been working on if you want to see my pics pm me.**

Chapter 18

Icepaw stared defiantly into the silver she-cat's eyes. The former medicine cat seemed to be in shock for a minute, but then she slumped down and her eyes became sad.

"Well I see there is no way to get around this." she mewed. "Come inside, and I will tell you the story." Icepaw stood up, her legs stiff and straight in aggression. She layed her fur flat on her shoulders, and motioned for her friends to follow her inside.

The cave was cool inside, though outside the sun burnt Icepaw's fur. She stretched as she followed the she-cat into the back of the cave. She sat down as Silvershadow turned to face her and her friends.

"Icepaw…" she started. "What your leader must have told you is not true." Icepaw growled.

"Are you telling me that Jadestar lied?" she hissed. Silvershadow shook her head.

"No." she mewed quietly. "None of the clans got the information right." Icepaw cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. Silvershadow licked one of her paws and drew it over her head.

"Your mother, Silentwater fell in love with Blackheart, a cat from my clan." she started. "They fell in love when they were very young, at a gathering, when Silentwater was the new medicine cat, and Blackheart was not deputy yet." Icepaw nodded.

"You must understand that Blackheart loved Silentwater very much." Silvershadow mewed. "He would have never done anything to hurt her in any way. At the time, FireClan and MoonClan where quarreling over missing prey, so tension between the clan was high. When Silentwater found she was pregnant, she did her best to hide it. She stopped eating, and that caused the kits growing inside her to have less food, and many died while still inside her body. When she went into labor, she left camp and found Blackheart, and the first two kits that were born were dead. Blackheart then came to get me, and I helped birth the rest of the kits. They all died, except you," she paused, a glint of fear going through her eyes. "…And your brother." _Brother?_

"_What?"_ Icepaw yowled, jumping off the ground. "_Brother?_" Silvershadow laughed silently.

"I know it's a shock." she mewed. "But I think this is one of the better sort of shocks." Icepaw stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she yowled. "I just had a heart attack!" Silvershadow purred.

"You've already met him, I suppose." she mewed.

"What?" mewed Icepaw. "Who is it?" Silvershadow cocked her head, her eyes thoughtful.

"His name was Nightkit." she mewed. "I don't know if he survived after I left him in FireClan, but-"

"Nightpaw?" mewed Icepaw. "I know him!"

"I'm glad to see that he has survived as well." Silvershadow mewed. Icepaw realized she was hyperventilating, and started taking deep breaths.

"Okay." she mewed. "I'm good." Silvershadow purred, and continued her story.

"After the two of you were born, Silentwater died." Silvershadow paused, looking grim. "As Blackheart was grieving, I took you and Nightkit to FireClan. I put Nightkit in the center of the clearing, where someone would find him. I decided not to leave you there as well. Someone would have recognized you as Silentwater's daughter." she paused. "You look exactly like her. Meanwhile, it seems a MoonClan night patrol found Blackheart standing over Silentwater's body, with her blood on his paws. They assumed that he had murdered her, and killed him. It wasn't until after I came back to the clearing with you in my jaws, that they realized Silentwater had given birth to kits. They assumed I was stealing you, and they took you from me, and drove me out of the forest. They never knew that Nightkit existed. I assume FireClan doesn't know a thing either." Silvershadow paused, and looked at Icepaw's friends.

"Who are you?" she mewed, as though just realizing they were there.

"I'm Ghostpaw and this is Silentpaw." Ghostpaw mewed. "We are friends of Icepaw's." Silvershadow nodded.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Icepaw mewed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she believed the word of this loner completely. "If you want, you can come back to the clans with us, and we will explain everything to the leaders. I'm sure they will understand." For a second, Silvershadow seemed to rise, as if to get up, but then settled back down again.

"I would love to." she mewed. "But I think my place is here now." she gazed at Sophia across the cave.

"I am here for the Tribe." she mewed. "They come to me for advice, and for spiritual reasons. Their healer doesn't communicate with StarClan, only mends wounds and cures sickness." Sophia rubbed herself against the silver she-cat.

"And we are grateful for her help." she purred. Silvershadow smiled.

"It is my place here." she mewed. "But if you are ever around, be sure to drop by." Icepaw nodded, touching her nose to Silvershadow's.

"Thank you." she mewed, standing up to leave the cave. Sophia padded out of the opening, blinking in the bright sun.

Icepaw crawled out behind her and began walking back to the makeshift campsite, ignoring the she-cat completely.

"Icepaw?" the white she-cat turned around. Sophia was standing there, looking sheepish.

"Yes?" mewed Icepaw suspiciously.

"I don't know anything about your clan rules." she mewed. "But if Rabbitpaw can't have a mate, I can go away." she looked sincere, but there was pain in her eyes. Icepaw remembered how she felt every time she was around Tanfur. She sighed.

"Its all right." she mewed. "Just don't tell any other cat. If Rabbitpaw wants to keep a secret from the clan, it's his problem. It's not your fault." Sophia relaxed.

"Thank you." she mewed, padding ahead of the cats to lead the way back to camp.

Sophia led the three cats back into camp, where Bane and Rocket were waiting for them.

"They're back!" she mewed. "Do you need to stay for the night?" Icepaw glanced from the she-cat's eager eyes, to the darkening sky.

"I guess that would be best." she sighed.

"Yay!" Bane yelped, turning to Rocket. "We have guests!" Rocket smiled widely, showing all of his teeth.

"Come, guests!" he mewed. "I will show you where you shall be sleeping!" Icepaw followed the big tom to a dug-out in the far side of the clearing.

"This is our fighter's den." he mewed. "That's where I sleep." he added proudly.

"Um…cool." Icepaw mewed, slipping inside the den. Jake and Davey were in there, sharing tongues.

"Hey!" mewed Jake, sitting up. "Can we ask you a favor?" Icepaw looked at her friends, then nodded to Jake.

"Sure." she mewed.

"We want to come back to your clan with you." he nodded to Icepaw.

"Um…" Icepaw mewed. "Well, you can't just walk into camp and announce you will be staying with us…"

"Why?" mewed Davey. "That's what we did here!" Icepaw snorted.

"Things are different back in the forest." she explained. "But I can take you back and ask the clan leader if you can stay. If not, though, you will have to come back here."

Jake shrugged.

"Whatev." he mewed.

"What?" mewed Icepaw. "What does that mean?" Jake stared at her as if she had asked him what kind of animal he was.

"Uh…" he mewed. "Whatev? Cool? Okay? I don't care?" Icepaw sighed.

"Okay then." she mewed. Kittypet lingo was so strange.

"Where should we sleep?" mewed Ghostpaw, gazing around the empty den.

"Wherever." mewed Davey. Icepaw settled down where she had been sitting, circling a few times before lying down and closing her eyes. She slowly fell asleep to the sound of Jake and Davey's strange conversation.

Icepaw opened her eyes. Bright sunlight streamed through the den. She lifted her head and yawned, taking in the image of the den around her. It was unfamiliar. Where was she? Icepaw saw Jake and Davey and suddenly she remembered. She found Silentpaw and Ghostpaw curled up together at the other end of the den. She prodded them awake.

"Its time to go."

**Hehehe…I don't know what's so funny either.**

**Review**

**Jadeclaw**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I have been sooo busy lately! I went camping for a week, and then I only had one day at home before going to Vegas for the weekend. So I pretty much wrote this chapter while I was gone. I also have been working on my fiction, Red Rain, or 19**

Icepaw prodded Silentpaw and Ghostpaw awake.

"Lets go." she breathed. Ghostpaw yawned and stood, shaking dust from her silky coat. She grabbed Silentpaw by the scruff and pulled him up after her.

"Are we going to bring those two cats with us?" she asked. Icepaw gazed doubtfully at the sleeping figures of Jake and Davey, and then nodded.

"I guess." she mewed. "If they really want to be part of our clans, I guess they should come." Silentpaw nodded.

"Which clan will they go to?" he asked. Icepaw gazed down at the two slumbering toms.

"I'll take Jake back to my clan." she mewed. "Davey can go with you. If they have a different opinion, they can ask." Silentpaw nodded, and prodded Davey and Jake with a sheathed paw.

"Hey you two!" he hissed. "Get up! We're leaving." The two toms slowly opened their eyes, then jumped to their feet almost in unison.

"Good morning!" Jake greeted cheerfully. Icepaw nodded.

"We're leaving now." she mewed. "Do you really want to leave your clan to come with us?" Davey nodded.

"Yes." he mewed. "We've wanted to leave for some time now."

"Okay." Icepaw mewed. "Let's go talk to Bane. I'm sure she will want to know that you will be leaving with us."

"Okay!" Jake mewed excitedly. "There she is now!" he danced over to where the beautiful black she-cat was sitting on top of her black ring pile.

"Good morning, Bane." he mewed, bowing down to her. Bane leapt down from her perch, touching her nose to Jake's and then Davey's in turn.

"Good morning." she mewed cheerfully.

"Bane, we wanted to ask you a question." Jake mewed. Bane nodded to him.

"Anything!" she mewed. Jake nodded.

"Well, Icepaw and the others are leaving today, and…" he trailed off. "We were wondering if we could go with them." For the first time, Icepaw saw the cheerfulness in Bane's eyes leave.

"What?" she mewed. "No! You can't leave!" she sat down, as if it would make the decision final. Jake approached her and rubbed his face against her rigid neck. Bane sighed, and looked to Davey.

"Is this what you really want to do?" she mewed, her eyes dull. Davey nodded, and Jake pulled away from her.

"Yes Bane." he mewed. "We will miss you." Bane licked him between the ears as if he was a little kit, and he flicked his ears in embarrassment.

"If you ever want to come back, you can." Bane mewed. She looked to Icepaw. "I hope you had a great stay here." she mewed, some of the cheerfulness entering her voice. "I hope we will see you again someday." Icepaw nodded.

"I hope to see you again too." she mewed. "Goodbye, Bane. Goodbye Rocket." she nodded to the huge tom that had just crawled out of the fighter's den.

"Goodbye new friends." he mewed. "We will miss you." Icepaw bowed her head and flicked her tail to the group of cats behind her.

"Come on." she mewed. "Let's go home." She grew excited as she thought of all that she missed back at the clans. Tanfur would be waiting for her, his green eyes wide with worry and maybe even love. She had just realized how much she had missed him.

The five cats slowly made their way out of the forest and onto the hot, dusty landscape. The sun had risen above the mountains in the distance and burnt the ground, so every paw step was agony for the five cats.

"The ground is too hot!" complained Ghostpaw, stepping gingerly from one paw to another. "We'll have to reach the forest soon or I think I might die!"

"We should be back to the clans soon." mewed Icepaw. "I think I see the forest already!" She squinted her eyes to make out the line of trees that was appearing on the horizon. Silentpaw sniffed.

"That's it!" he mewed. "I can smell WaterClan!" Icepaw sniffed. Silentpaw was right! She could smell all four clans!  
"I smell lots of different cats!" observed Davey, his mottled nose raised to the sky. Icepaw noticed that both former kittypets were still wearing their strange, studded collars.

"You might want to take those off." she mewed, nodding to the collars. "I don't think the clan cats will accept cats wearing collars." Jake looked down at his.

"I've had it all my life." he mewed. "May I keep it, even if I take it off?" Icepaw sighed.

"Maybe." she mewed. "You'll have to ask Jadestar about that."

"Who's Jadestar?" mewed Davey.

"Jadestar is the leader of MoonClan." sighed Icepaw. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. "There are four clans in the forest; Moonclan, IceClan, Fireclan, and WaterClan. Each clan has a leader, and the leader has a deputy, a kind of second in command. Each clan also has a medicine cat, who heals injuries and speaks to Starclan, our warrior ancestors. Get it?" Jake nodded.

"Mountainstar is the leader of our clan." mewed Ghostpaw. "Davey, you can come with us to WaterClan, and I think Jake should go to Moonclan with Icepaw."

"Will we ever see each other again?" mewed Davey anxiously.

"You will." mewed Icepaw. "Each moon, all four clans meet at a gathering to speak of clan life. You can see cats of other clans there." Jake nodded.

"We think it would be best if you were in separate clans." mewed Icepaw. "That way you will become accustomed to clan life easier."

"I understand." mewed Jake. "We can make new friends in our new clan." Icepaw nodded.

"Good." she mewed. "Look, we're almost there!" The three cats sighed in relief as the crossed into the cool forest, and felt refreshing dirt underfoot.

"We're in FireClan territory still." mewed Ghostpaw. "You must never cross into another clan's territory, or you will face their claws."

The five cats kept close to the border as they made their way through FireClan's territory. Finally, they reached the edge of WaterClan.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye." mewed Icepaw. She had become attached to both Ghostpaw and Silentpaw on their journey. "I'll miss you two."

"I'll miss you too Icepaw." murmured Ghostpaw, her eyes glistening. "I'll see you at the next gathering." Icepaw touched noses with her two friends, then with Davey.

"I hope Mountainstar goes soft on you." she mewed good-naturedly. "I'll see you at the next gathering."

"Goodbye Icepaw." he mewed. "It was nice meeting you." he turned to Jake.

"Goodbye, old friend." he mewed. "It'll be fun, meeting new cats." He touched Jake's nose. "See you soon."

The three WaterClan cats crossed into their territory. Icepaw lowered her head as she watched them help Davey swim across the river.

"We're almost the MoonClan now." she mewed, distracting herself from the sorrow as she watched her friends leave.

The two cats drank from the river. Then, they began to make their way through the forest until they crossed the MoonClan border. Icepaw began to feel her paws tingle and she picked up the pace a little bit.

She heard some bushes rustle and she halted, raising her nose to drink in the scents of the forest. Before she could make out the scent, two tan cats leapt out of the bush.

"Icepaw!" the larger cat yowled, bowling the smaller she-cat over as he covered her with licks.

"Tanfur!" chortled Icepaw, closing her eyes and allowing the handsome tom to wash her dusty coat.

"I've missed you so much!" he mewed, a purr swelling from his chest. "You've grown as well!" He was right; Icepaw could see she was still much smaller than Tanfur, but she had grown a lot. Tanfur didn't seem so humongous in comparison.

Icepaw turned her gaze onto the smaller tan cat.

"Rabbitpaw…" she murmured. The wiry apprentice didn't turn his gaze on her. Instead, her glared at Jake.

"Who is _that_?" he growled.

**Awww! Cute!!! Next chapter shall be the last!**

**Review!**

**Jadeclaw**


	22. Chapter 20

**Oh MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! HEY GUYS! Sorry its been soo fricking long, I just lost interest in the story, but then somebody reviewed me recently and I'm like, you know what? ONE MORE F'ING CHAPTER TO GO FOO! So I wrote it!**

**The Final Chapter**

"Who is _that?" _the wiry brown apprentice hissed at Jake, who puffed out his fur and slid down to the ground.

"Rabbitpaw," Icepaw began, longing to jump on her foster brother and cover him with licks. "This is Jake. I found him in the Tribe of Rebel Kittypets." Tanfur inched forward to sniff the newcomer, his tail twitching in confusion. "He wishes to come and live with the clans."

Rabbitpaw growled and turned away, twitching his tail as he stalked back into the underbrush. Icepaw felt her heart drop as he walked away. She wished her brother would at least give her a heartfelt welcoming before ripping her to shreds with his words. She sighed, and Tanfur leaned against her comfortingly.

"Don't worry about him." he murmured, licking the top of her head. Icepaw felt joy flood through her body, despite Rabbitpaw's hostility before. "Come, lets go back to the clan." He stood and led Icepaw with him. The white she-cat beckoned for Jake to follow with her tail.

As they made their way back to the camp, Icepaw's feet began to tingle, and before she knew it, she was running. She heard Tanfur chuckle behind her, and tears of happiness filled her eyes. She shot through the bracken and into the clearing.

The clan cats stared at her in shock. Then, suddenly, Blackpaw jumped up and came running toward her.

"Icepaw!" he yowled, covering her with licks. Icepaw laughed, glad to be back with her friends and family. She noticed Palmheart approach her, her eyes wide with shock.

"Icepaw…" she murmured, her eyes alive with joy. "My daughter!" she nuzzled the white apprentice, and Icepaw felt the tears begin to spill over. "I can't believe you've come home!"

"I love you mommy!" Icepaw purred, rubbing her face against her foster mother's. "I promise I didn't leave because of any of you, I love all of you so much!"

The clan cats, by now had all crowded around the rejoicing apprentice, welcoming her back with licks and joyous words. Icepaw had never felt so happy in her whole life.

"Who is this?" the clan cats all turned there heads to their leader. Jadestar stood to the edge of the clearing, her eyes wide. "Icepaw?"

"Yes!" Icepaw cried. Jadestar sat down in shock. Suddenly, she sniffed the air and turned to where Jake was standing at the edge of the clearing, looking uncomfortable.

"An outsider!" she hissed, advancing on the poor kittypet.

"Wait!" Icepaw howled, running to stand beside her new friend. "This is Jake, he's from a tribe outside of the forest." She leaned against him to show their alliance. "He wanted to come back with me and join the clan."

Jadestar remained silent for a small time, but then she sighed.

"Alight." she agreed. "Hello Jake, I'm Jadestar, I lead this clan."

"It's an honor to meet you!" Jake replied cheerfully, obviously excited to be accepted. Jadestar chuckled.

"I think its well past your time for your warrior ceremony." she said, gazing at Icepaw.

"What?" Icepaw yowled. "Oh, yes!" She bounded to the base of the high rock, her heart pounding in her chest. Jadestar leapt to the top, smiling down at the apprentice.

"Today Icepaw has exhibited extreme bravery coming back here." she started. This was not the beginning of the regular naming ceremony. "And for that, she deserves her name." she was silent in thought for a moment. "Icepaw, your warrior name is…Icedream, because it was in our wildest dreams that you would ever return to us." she smiled, and Icedream was aware of her clanmates crying out her new name around her. Her chest swelled with pride, she now had a seriously awesome name!

Singling out her brother, she nodded to him and gestured towards the forest. He followed reluctantly.

When they were alone, she turned to face him, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what this is all about." she started. "But whatever it is, if its cuz I'm not your real sister, or something, just know I still love you and you'll always be like a brother to me." Rabbitpaw was silent.

"Thank you Icedream." he looked up at her and smiled. "I was just worried that, well, you wouldn't be the same. The whole time you were gone, I worried and worried. I love you!" The two cats pressed their faces against each other, and stepped back.

"Rabbitpaw?" Tanfur had walked into the clearing without them noticing. "Could I have a word with Icedream please?" Rabbitpaw nodded, a knowing gleam entering his amber eyes as he left.

Tanfur sighed, sitting down in front of the white warrior.

"I don't know how to say this-" he started, but Icepaw came forward and pressed herself against his chest, nuzzling into his neck.

"Then you don't have to." she murmured, her eyes sliding shut. "I love you, Tanfur."

"Mmm." Tanfur replied, purring deeply. "I love you too, Icedream. When you were gone, I didn't know what I was going to do." The two cats stepped back from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Icedream smiled, and then came forward again to snuggle against her mate's chest.

**The End**

**I finished it! I hope you liked the whole story guys, I had fun writing it. Don't you just love the name Icedream? Its so beautiful:D Well, that's the end, I'm not writing a sequel. I was going to but I just don't have time anymore. Ah well, you know what's going to happen anyway, just make something up. Bye guys! Keep in tune for my fanfics in the future!**


End file.
